Happiness
by snowfall30
Summary: Riggs is trying to find the right one to be with and finally does, but things and people get in the way of his happiness. Can he ever be happy? YAOI!
1. Boyfriend from Hell

Chapter 1: Boyfriend from Hell

Roger was in the kitchen making dinner for his family and Riggs. Trish walked in a walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. Just then Riggs opened the side door that led into the kitchen and walked in. Roger looked at him with an odd look.

"You are actually early." He said to him.

"Well I had to come by and tell you that I can't stay for dinner." Roger and Trish looked at him.

"Why is that?" Trish asked him.

"I…got a date." He finally told them.

"Wait you have a date? With who?" Roger asked.

"What is her name?" Trish asked.

"Well…his name is Leith Blackstone." He said not looking at them. When he didn't hear anything, he looked up. They were looking at him with a shocked look on their faces.

"You are going out with a guy?" Roger asked.

"Yes." Martin said looked down. His face got a little red.

"Why?"

"Roger, if Martin wants to date a guy then he can." She told her husband.

"Yea but…"

"Miranda was the only woman for me." Martin said this, and Roger got it.

"Oh okay." Roger said and looked at him with still a shocked look.

"Well, I got to go so I will see y'all later." He said and walked out. Roger walked over to close the door and could smell that Riggs was wearing cologne. Roger also noticed that Riggs wearing new clothes. Roger shut the door and looked at Trish.

"Wow Martin with a man, that is surprising." Trish said and looked at Roger.

"Yea it is." He is in a down voice. Trish noticed this and looked away. She had a feeling.

-Next Day-

Riggs was in the car with Roger and they were driving to a new case. Roger looked over at him and Riggs was looking out the window. Roger had to know.

"How did your date go?" He asked.

"It went well." Riggs said not looking at him.

"We went to dinner and then we went to a very nice party then we kissed, and I went home." Martin said answering a text. Roger knew it was from Leith.

"You kissed." Roger said this with a hint of something in is voice. Riggs looked over at him.

"Yes, we did, are you jealous?" He asked.

"What! No." Roger said not looking at him.

"Are ya sure." Riggs asked again. At first, he was joking with him but now he was really asking him.

"No, I am not jealous." Roger said this a little loud.

They got to the crime scene and looked at the dead man. After they got their clues they got back into the car. Martin noticed that Roger was not saying anything to him. Hell, he was not talking at all, and that was odd they always had something to talk about. Riggs smiled an unseen smile, he knew that Roger was jealous.

-A Month Later-

Roger noticed and so did Trish that Martin had stopped coming around. Roger noticed that he would not really talk to him at work that much. One day Roger was in the kitchen and was fixing dinner. Riggs walked in and he looked at him.

"Well look who decided to drop by." He said in an unwelcoming voice.

"Sorry, I can leave." Riggs told him.

"No, you will not Martin." Trish walked in and had heard what to the two men were talking about.

"How is it going with Leith?" She asked him.

"It is…" They looked at him. Roger could see that something was wrong.

"It is going well." He said with a fake cheerful voice.

"Really?" Roger asked.

"Yes." Just then Riggs phone went off telling him that he had a text. He looked at it and saw it was from Leith. He read it and looked at them.

"Well I got to, Leith wants me to come over. We have really _hit_ it off." He looked at Roger. Roger narrowed his eyes and Riggs stared at him than walked out.

Roger watch him leave and wondered about something. He looked over at Trish and saw she was looking at him with an odd look.

"What is it Baby?" She asked him.

"He said _hit_ like it was a code word or something." He said.

"Maybe the really did hit it off." She said to him.

"No, Riggs was trying to tell me something. He would never had said it like that." Roger said and walked over and got his jacket on.

"Roger where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to follow Riggs and see if he is okay." He said and walked over and kissed her. She looked at him and said.

"Okay but if something is up, please be careful and let me know." Roger nodded his head at her.

He followed Riggs from a safe distance. He was hoping that Riggs would not see him. He watched as Riggs pulled up to a very nice apartment building. He saw him get out and look around and then walk in. Roger had parked the car and gotten out. He walked into the building and saw a woman walking to the door.

"Excuse me but could you tell me which apartment Leith Blackstone is in?" He asked her.

"Yes, he is in 10B. If you are here to take him in then good, he needs to be behind bars." She told him while looking through her bag.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he is so abusive. His knew boyfriend, who is very handsome by the way. His new boyfriend is probably getting hit bad. He always finds the ones the think that they deserve it." Without knowing it she just described Riggs.

"Thank you." Roger said and ran to the elevator and got in and hit the button. It didn't take long to get up there. The whole time he was thinking if Martin was okay. He got out and found the apartment and could here something going on. He knocked on the door loudly. Everything went quiet. Then the door opened. It was Riggs.

"Hey Rog." He said with no emotion.

"What is going on in there?" Roger asked. He saw Riggs eyes to the right and looked the door.

"Nothing really just having some fun." He told him. Riggs looked at the door again this time with big eyes.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked.

"Yes Roger." He said his name. Riggs never said his name, it was always Rog.

"I got to go." Riggs said and shut the door. Roger looked at the door and stood there for a few minutes to see if he could hear again. After a while of standing there he finally walked away.

Leith looked from the peep hole to over toward Riggs who was standing there. Leith walked over to him and put the gun down. Riggs looked at him.

"That was Roger?" He asked

"Yes." Martin told him. Leith walked over and stood behind Martin.

"That is the man that you called out." Riggs closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"You need to be punished." Riggs opened his eyes and there was fear in them.

-3 Days Later-

Roger was in Avery's office. They were talking about how no one could get a hold of Riggs. Roger told him that he had went to Riggs's trailer, but no one was there and looked like no one had been there in a while.

"I'm worried Avery." Said Roger.

"We'll go there and find him." Avery told Roger.

Roger, Avery and Bailey went to the apartment. They knock on the door and this time Leith opened it.

"Can I help you?" He asked them. They walked pass him and looked around for any sign of Riggs.

"Where is he?" Roger turned and asked him.

"Who." He asked looking like he had no idea who they were talking about.

"MARTIN RIGGS!" Yelled Roger. Avery walked over and stood between the two.

"I don't know where he is." The man said.

"Really then why is his phone here and his gun?" Asked Bailey.

"Oh, he left them here." He said with a hint of worry in his voice. Bailey and Roger walked around and looked. Roger saw something in the floor and on the wall. He looked closer and his eyes got wide. Bailey walked over and looked.

"Is that blood?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." Roger answered her. Roger stood up and walked over to Leith.

"Where is he?" He asked again. Bailey walked over and handcuffed the man.

"I will give you a hint. He loved, and he loved, and he lost her." He said and smiled. Roger looked at him with his eyebrows together.

"Oh, and Roger you better hurry. He is running out of air." Leith said this, and Roger's eye got wide. They took Leith away and they were standing there trying to think of what it meant.

"That is kinda like words to a song." Bailey said. Roger looked at her.

"It is, Riggs listens to it when he misses Miranda."

"What?' Avery asked.

"The song is about a love one dying and them at the grave." Roger got it.

"That's where he is at Miranda's grave." They all ran down to their cars and got in. They all drove to the cemetery. Roger ran to Miranda's grave. He stopped and looked.

"There the ground has been recently dug up." He pointed.

They got some shovels and started to dig, finally they saw wood. Roger bent down, and Avery handed him a crowbar and he opened the wooden coffin. As soon as he opened it he saw Riggs laying there not moving. They got him out of the coffin and got him on the ground. Roger moved and started CPR on him. Roger was glad when Riggs took a deep breath in and sat up and was gasping for air. Roger could see dry blood on his face and neck. His shirt also had dry blood stains on it in huge patches. Roger moved and lifted Riggs's shirt and there were lager cuts on his back and bruises.

"He beat you?" He asked. Riggs grabbed ahold of Roger's hand and nodded his head. He was still trying to get air into his lungs.

-Later-

Roger walked into the hospital room that Riggs was in and saw him asleep in the bed. He walked over and took a seat in a chair next to the bed. Trish walked in and stood beside him.

"He will be okay Baby." She told him. Roger looked at him.

"Baby, if you want to you can have a relationship with him." Roger looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Only with Martin." She smiled again and kissed him. She looked at Riggs again and walked out.

"Rog?" Martin said as he woke up.

"Hey, I'm here." He told him. He was glad that he was okay.

"Thank you." He said to him. "I knew that you would save me." He added. Roger smiled at him.

"Why did he beat you?" Roger asked him. Riggs looked away and said.

"When we had gotten close…I…called out the wrong name." Roger looked at him with an odd look.

"Whose name did you call out." He asked. Martin looked over at him.

"Mine."

"Yea, I called out you name." He said with a red face. "But you have to admit that you were jealous." He added.

"Okay I was jealous." Roger admitted.

"You know, Trish did just tell me that I could have a relationship with you."

"Really." Riggs asked not believing him.

"Yes, I did." She said from the door. Martin smiled and looked at Roger. Roger leaned over and kissed him.


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams

Martin woke up in a dark place he had been drugged by Leith. He tried to set up but hit his head on some wood. He tried to move but couldn't move that much. Then he noticed that it was hot. He need fresh air. He hit the wooden box…no wait it was a coffin! He started to panic and kick and scream for help.

Riggs jumped out of his dream. He sat up quickly sat up and looked around. He was alone in his trailer. He pushed back his hair and moved his boots covered feet to the floor. He sat there and looked up and saw a bottle of beer. He grabbed the beer and drank the rest of it.

-Later-

Riggs was setting on Doctor Cahill's couch. She noticed that he was pale and had black circles around his eyes. She knew that he had not been sleeping that much and it looked like he had not been eating that much either. Martin was in his own world.

"Riggs." She called his name. He looked at her.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened with you and Leith?" She asked him.

"Nope." He flat out told her.

"Why not, I think that it would help." He looked away. She could tell that this was hard and kind of embarrassing for him.

"I just don't want to talk about it." He said still not looking at her.

"I think it would help." She could see that he was getting angry. He looked at her and blow up.

"You want to know what happened? Fine I will tell you." He said in an angry voice.

"He beat because I called out the wrong name in bed, He forced me to take some drugs I don't know what kind, then he raped me and then he buried me alive!" He yelled out her and got up and walked out.

She sat there a little shocked at what he had just told her. She knew that she had to talk to Murtaugh. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her office phone and called him. She told him to come to her office now. It didn't take long for him to get there. He walked in and stood in front of her desk. She got up and walked over to him.

"Do you know what all happened to Riggs?" Roger looked at her and shook his head no.

"I just know that he beat him cause he said the wrong name and he buried him alive." Roger told her what he knew.

"He also forced him to take drugs and he raped him. Murtaugh I don't think that he should be alone anymore." She said in a worried voice. Roger could not believe that Leith had done that to Riggs, but she was right he should not be alone right now.

"I will take him to my house and he will stay there. But it is going to be hell to get him to go." She looked at him and knew that it was.

-Later-

Roger pulled up to Riggs's trailer and got out. He walked up to it and went in. He looked over and saw Riggs asleep on the couch. He was laying on his right side facing the back of the couch. Roger walked over and leaned over to see that Martin's arms were jerking and his eyes were moving under the lids. He was jerking his legs some too. Roger knew that he was dreaming about being buried alive. He could not image what it was like. Roger jumped went Riggs did. Riggs jump so much that he fell into the floor. He looked around and was breathing hard. He looked over and saw Roger standing there.

"Hey, when did you get here?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago. I think that we need to talk." He said and sat down on the couch. Martin moved and sat beside him.

"I think that you should come and live with me for a while." Riggs looked at him.

"No, I'm fine here." Roger moved his hand and placed it on Riggs's. Martin didn't move his hand he just took it and held it tight. He looked at the man's hand.

"Okay, but we take my trailer and put it in your garage. I'll stay in it."

"Well bring your trailer but you will sleep in the guest room." Roger told him. Riggs looked at him and was about to say no, but I knew that Roger was not going to let him do what he wanted. He looked away and said.

"Alright." Roger stood up and was still holding Martin's hand. Riggs stood up and he started to get some things. Riggs went to his truck and followed Roger to his house.

They walked in the house after they put the trailer in the garage. Roger showed Riggs to the guest room. They walked in and Riggs sat his things on the bed, then he sat down. Roger walked over and sat beside him. He could see that Martin was very tired.

"How about you lay down and go to sleep and I will wake you for dinner." Roger told him.

"No, I go sleep…I'm back in that coffin." He said staring at the floor. Roger looked at the wall and then back at him.

"I will lay down beside you." Roger told him. Martin nodded his head. Roger got up and moved Riggs's stuff and Riggs took off his boots and laid down on the bed. Roger covered him up. He then walked around and got into bed with him. He hugged him up and Martin froze.

"It's okay." Roger whispered in his ear and he could feel Riggs relax. Roger watched as Martin closed his eyes. Martin was up against Roger's chest, and Roger's head was on top of Martin's.

Roger laid there holding Riggs. It had been about fifteen minutes and Riggs was started to jerk. He was starting to talk in his sleep. Saying things like 'no', 'let me go' and 'stop'. Roger closed his eyes and wished that he could help him in some way. Martin jerked awake and breathed in deep. He didn't move when his felt the arms around him.

"It's okay, I'm here." Roger told him. Then Riggs remembered that it was Roger holding him not Leith. He smiled a seen smile and closed his eyes again. He went back to sleep. Roger moved his hand and started to play with Riggs's hair and that seem to relax him even more.

-Later that Night-

"Martin, dinner is ready." Riggs heard Roger's voice. He opened his eyes and saw Roger setting beside him. He moved to where he was on his back.

"I'm not hungry." He said and rolled over.

"You have to eat, get up." Roger told him and took the covers off of him. Riggs sighed and got up. They walked downstairs to the kitchen and Riggs looked around.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"The kids our at their grandmothers and Trish is still at work." Roger sat down at the kitchen island. He looked over at Riggs. He was standing there looking at the food.

"Come and eat." Roger told him. Martin looked at him and then moved and sat down. He looked at the food. Roger began to eat and looked over. Riggs was still looking at the food.

"You can eat, I didn't put nothing in it." He said joking.

"That is what Leith told me, but he lied." Roger moved and looked at him.

"He drugged your food?" He asked.

"Yeah he did." Riggs picked up the fork and took a bite of the food. He waited to see if it was drugged and then he looked over at Roger, who was looking at him with a worried look. He looked back at it and began to eat more of it. He knew that Roger would never drug him.

After the food was gone off of his plate. Riggs looked over at Roger and asked.

"Can I go back to bed now?"

"No you need to stay up for a while and take a shower." He told him as he put the plates in the sink. Riggs sighed and got up and walked upstairs. Roger was right behind him. They walked into the bathroom.

Roger walked over to the small closet and was getting out a towel and a rag. He looked over and saw Riggs take his shirts off. He could see the bruises and cuts on his back. Roger closed the closet door and sat down the towel and rag. Riggs was standing there in his own word.

"Riggs." Roger called out his name.

"Yeah."

"You want me to leave or not." He asked him.

"No, stay." He told him. Riggs finished getting undressed and Roger sat down. He didn't look over until Riggs was in the shower and the shower door was shut. The door was frosted glass, so you could not really see anything, just knew that someone was in there.

Martin let the hot water run down his back. He was not really doing anything just standing there. Roger noticed this and looked ahead. He thought to himself that Leith really did a number on Riggs. At dinner Riggs had asked if he could have more and if it was okay to have a drink. Roger was really worried about him. Martin began to clean himself and was looking ahead like in a trance. After he was done He got out. Roger didn't look over.

"Rog?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you dry my back?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I can." Roger got up and walked over and took the towel from him and began to carefully dry his back. It pained Roger to see Riggs back look like this. After he was done he handed the towel back to Martin.

"I forgot my clothes." Martin told him.

"I'll get them." Roger walked out and into the Riggs's bedroom. Roger walked back with the clothes in hand. He handed them to Riggs. He put them on and looked at Roger.

"Now can I go back to bed?" He asked.

"Sure." He said. He really didn't want him to go to bed yet, but Riggs looked so tired. Martin walked into the room and got into bed. He covered up and rolled over onto his left side facing away from the door. Roger walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"You want me to stay?" He asked him.

"If you want to." He told him. Roger moved and got into the bed. He hugged him up. Martin rolled over and looked at him. He leaned up and kissed the man.

"What was that for?" Roger asked him.

"For being here with me." He said, and Roger smiled and leaned down and kissed him again. Riggs pulled on Roger's shirt and he moved to where he was on top of Riggs. They kissed for a while, Roger then began to kiss Riggs's neck. He closes his eyes and let the man kiss his neck. Things were starting to get heated. Roger moved his hips and Martin moaned.

"You like that?" He asked him.

"Yes." Martin still had his eyes closed and was enjoying what Roger was doing to him. Then out of no where the image of Leith came to his mind.

"Stop!" He yelled. Roger looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I…I just…"

"It's okay, we don't have to." Roger told him.

"Really?" He asked him.

"Yeah, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"But you are..."

"That's okay…I'm not going to force you to do something that you are not ready to do." Roger leaned down and kissed him and moved and got off of him. Riggs looked at him with a shocked look. Roger smiled and laid his head on his.

"I'm not going to force you." Roger told him again. Martin smiled and moved close to him. Roger laid there and hugged him.

"Night." Martin said in a sleepy voice.

"Night." Roger said back to him and hugged him tighter.


	3. Pain

Chapter 3: Pain

Martin woke up with Roger holding him. He looked at him and smiled. He remembered what happened last night. He wished that he could do that with him, but Leith keeps coming to his mind. Riggs looked passed Roger and to the wall. He could remember how it felt to have the bastard in him and on him. He moved out of Roger's arms and got up. He put his boots on and walked down to the garage. He walked into his trailer and got a bottle of whisky. He opened it and was about to take a drink when.

"No Riggs, you are not drinking like that while you are here." He heard from behind him and sat the bottle down. He turned and there was Roger standing behind him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause, you are not getting drunk around my kids." Roger told him and walked into the trailer. Martin looked at the whisky. He wanted a drink so bad.

"Then I guess that I will leave." He said.

"No you are not." Roger walked over to him. He put his hands on Martin's hips. Riggs looked at him with a sad face. Roger could tell that Martin was still not himself. Roger stepped closer and leaned in and kissed him. He could feel arms go around his neck. He moved his arms to where they were now around Riggs's waist. The kiss broke, and Roger laid his head on Martin's.

"Come on let's get something to eat." He said to him. He watched as Martin nodded his head. They let go of each other and walked out of the trailer.

After they ate, Roger went to take a shower. He told Riggs that when he got out he would smell his breath to see if he had drank while he was in there. Roger walked into the bathroom and when Riggs could hear that he was in the shower. He ran down and got the a few bottles and ran back to the room and hide them under the bed. After they were hide he went back and sat near the bathroom door. He heard the shower go off and he waited for Roger to come out. Roger finally walked out fully clothed and looked down at Martin. He looked up at the man. Roger looked at him.

"I didn't drink anything." He said.

-Later-

Roger was laying in bed with Martin. He looked at his watch and it was getting close to dinner time. He moved and laid Riggs's head down on the pillow and walked out of the room. He went down to the kitchen to fix dinner. After about an hour and a half dinner was done. He walked up to Riggs's room and saw the door shut. He went to open it, it was locked. He then knew what had happened.

When Roger had left the room, Martin opened his eyes and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and got out the whisky bottles and opened the open on. He took a big drink out of it. He had been drinking the whole time Roger was downstairs. Riggs was in the corner of the room with his legs up and his arms resting on them. In his right hand he had an almost empty bottle in it.

"Riggs open the door!" Roger yelled and banged on the door. He listened and heard nothing. He rolled his head back and walked away a bite and stopped. He didn't want to do this, cause Trish would get mad. He ran and kicked the door down. He looked over at the corner that Riggs was setting in. He walked over to him. Riggs looked up and could see that the man was very angry at him. He smiled and stood up. He stood there best he could.

"I told you! No drinking in my house!" Roger yelled at him.

"Your family is not here." Riggs said in a very drunken voice. Martin saw Roger ball up his fist.

"You want to hit me, don't you?" He asked him in a smartass voice.

"Yes I do." Roger told him.

"THEN DO IT!" He yelled at him.

"I asked, you to do one thing and that was not drink and you couldn't even do that!" Roger yelled at him. Riggs smiled and was waiting for the fist to hit him.

"What are you waiting for, HIT ME!" Riggs yelled again. Roger noticed something.

"You want me to hit you, don't you?" He asked him.

"So what if I do." Roger then realized something else.

"You knew that Leith was abusive, didn't you?" He asked him. Riggs stepped closer to him.

"Yes I did."

"Why would you want to be with someone like that?" He asked him. "Someone that would hurt you all the time…You like it when someone physically hurts you." He added. Riggs looked at him. Roger could see tears in his eyes.

"Cause I deserved it." He said with a tear fulling from his eye.

"Why do you think that you deserve it?" He asked him in a worried voice.

"Cause, I am worthless." He said and dropped to his knees. Roger looked down at him and knelt down in front of him.

"You are not worthless." Roger told him and moved to him. Martin leaned back and sat down. He put his head down and said.

"Yes, I am…I always have been. I don't even know why she loved me?" He started to cry hard. Roger moved and hugged him.

"She loved you for you. She knew as well as I do that you are not worthless. That you are perfect."

"No I am not." He said and looked up at the man.

"You are to me and you were to Miranda." Roger told him. Martin looked at him with hot tears running down his face.

"I miss her so much." He told him. Roger hugged him tighter.

"I know that you do." He said to him. Martin cried hard in Roger's arms.

Roger held him for a good hour. Roger could not believe that he was crying the whole time. He really did miss her badly. Finally, Martin calmed down and sat there. He was not saying anything. Roger was starting to get worried. So, when Riggs spoke it took him by surprise.

"Rog." He said his name.

"Yes." Roger looked down at him.

"I want to go to bed." He said in a tired and horse voice. Roger helped him up and into bed. He was coving him up when he spoke again.

"Take me." He said and placed a hand on Roger's shirt and pulled him down.

"No, you are drunk, and I will not take you when you are like this." He told him. Riggs narrowed his eyes at him.

"But I want you to." He said.

"No." Roger told him and sat down. He leaned over and kissed him. Martin moaned in the kiss. Roger wish that he could have his way with him, but Riggs was drunk. The kiss broke, and he looked at him.

"When we do, you will be sober." He told him. Riggs smiled at this.

"Okay." He said with his eyes half way closed.

"You go to sleep and I will be right back. I'm going to put the food away." Roger moved and got up. He looked at Riggs before he left the room. Martin rolled over and laid there. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

Downstairs Roger had put the food away. He was standing there thinking of Martin. He wished that he could find some way to help him with his pain. He was going to help him stop drinking that was for sure, but he didn't know what to do for the pain that he was in. He got his phone and call the only person that could help. The phone rang, and she picked up

"Hello?" Said his wife.

"I don't know what to do with Martin." He told her what had happened a while ago.

"Maybe take him somewhere? Like on a trip or camping." She told him. "Take him away for little while and that may help him." Trish told him.

"If I do take him on a trip? Where should I take him?" He asked her.

"Maybe to a cabin at Big Bear Lake?" She asked him.

"I think I will do that." He said and said that he loved her and ended the call. He walked upstairs to Martin's room and saw him asleep in the bed. He smiled to himself and walked over and got in. He hugged Martin up and heard.

"I love you." Come for him. Roger didn't know what to say.

"I love you too." He finally said and kissed him on the head and started to play with Martin's hair that seemed to put him into a deep sleep. Roger smiled and went to sleep.


	4. On My Own

Chapter 4: On My Own

-Morning-

Martin woke up in Roger's arms. He looked up and smiled at the sleeping man. He could not believe that Roger was taking care of him. He heard a noise and looked back up again. Roger was waking up and looked down at him. He smiled at him and hugged him up. Riggs moved his head closer to the man's chest. Roger smiled and hugged him even tighter.

"I never thought that you would ever help me." Martin said to him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"I don't know, cause I'm not worth…"

"Don't say it. You are worth it." Roger said in a strong voice. Riggs made a noise that sounded like he didn't believe it. Roger pulled back and looked at him.

"You are worth it." Martin didn't look at him. Roger made him look at him. Riggs moved his eyes up and met Roger's.

"You are." He told him. Roger moved and was getting out of bed. "Come on, we got to go somewhere today." He told him.

"Where?" Roger didn't tell him. Riggs rolled his eyes and moved and got out of bed.

They got dressed and they walked out to the car. They got in and Roger drove them to a community building. Riggs looked at him with an odd look.

"What are we doing here?" He asked. Roger said nothing and got out of the car. Martin got out and followed Roger into the building. They walked to a door and on the door was a sign that said, 'AA Meeting'. Riggs looked at him.

"I'm not going in there." He said and was about to walk off, but Roger grabbed his belt and stopped him.

"Yes you are. Riggs you need help, and don't say that you don't." He told him. Martin closed his eyes and turned around.

"Fine, one meeting." He said and opened the door and walked in. Roger stood outside and waited. Soon about an hour later, Riggs walked out and looked at him.

"Well?"

"Sorry but it is not for me." Roger narrowed his eyes at him.

"I can do it on my own." He told him and walked off. Roger was right behind him.

-Later-

Roger walked into Riggs's room and looked around. Martin had came up here about an hour ago after they got back. He looked around the room and then walked into the bathroom. Riggs was setting at the bathtub. He was setting there looking at the floor. Roger was about to say something when Martin moved quickly and throw up in the commode. Roger then knew why he was in here. He walked over and rubbed the man's back. Riggs moved back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Roger looked at him.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm okay." Roger smiled when Riggs told him this.

"Okay I won't." He chuckled and sat down in front of him. Riggs looked bad, his hair was around his face. Roger moved and pushed back the man's hair. Riggs looked at him, and kind of fell on the man. Roger pulled him close and held him. Roger was shocked when Martin start to cry a little.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"I hate this." He said and buried his head into the man's chest. Roger placed a hand on the back of Riggs's head. He felt bad for the man.

"I'm here to help you the best I can." Roger told him. Riggs moved his head and looked at the floor again.

"I don't think that you can." He told the older man.

-Later-

Roger help Riggs to the bed and laid him down. Martin went to sleep very quickly. Roger heard the front door open and he knew that Trish and the kids were home. He covered Riggs up just as Trish walked into the room. She looked at Martin and then at her husband.

"What happened?" She asked

"He's detoxing." He told her. She looked at Martin again.

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad, he has been throwing up all day and just now quit." Roger leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Trish smile at this, and watched Roger moved to walk out. Her and Roger walked out, and she looked at the door.

"Roger what happened to the door?" She asked him, and he looked at it and smiled at her.

-Late that night-

Roger woke and thought that he should go and check on Riggs. He walked to the man's bedroom and walked in. He looked and saw no Riggs. He walked to the bathroom and no Riggs. He was starting to get worried. He then went down to the trailer. He opened the door and found Riggs laying on the couch. He was facing the back of the couch. He sighed and walked over to wake him. He put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm wake." Martin said in a down kind of voice.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just came down here." He told him. Riggs turned around and looked at him. Martin moved so that Roger could set down. Roger moved and sat down on the couch. He could see that something was on Riggs's mind.

"What is it?" He asked. Riggs didn't look at him.

"I…I just wish that I could get close to you." Roger looked at him with an odd look.

"We are close."

"No I mean close close." Roger got what he was saying.

"Oh I see…It will happen when you are ready." Riggs looked at him.

"What if I can't ever get _him_ out of my mind." He said in a worried voice. Roger moved and put an arm around him and pulled Martin close to him.

"He will fade from your mind."

"But…"

"No, he will." Said Roger. After about a minute of silence, Roger spoke breaking it.

"How about we go on a trip?" Roger asked him.

"A trip?" Riggs moved and sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah, maybe to Big Bear Lake?" Martin looked away and then back at him.

"Sure." Roger smiled and leaned over and kissed him. Roger went to break the kiss, but Martin moved into it. He moved closer and place a hand on the side of Roger's face. He then broke the kiss and looked at him. Roger was smiling at him. He could tell that Martin was starting to trust him. Riggs moved his hand away kind of fast and sat back. Roger looked at him.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." Roger moved closer to him and kissed him again. Martin moaned into the kiss and moved closer to him. Roger moved his hand down Riggs's chest and down his stomach. He broke the kiss and said.

"We can start out slow." He moved his hand down and over Martin's pant covered cock. He started to rub him. He watched as Martin closed his eyes and moaned. He then leaned back in and kissed him some more. Roger could feel arms go around his neck. Roger moved his hands to Riggs's belt and undone it. He then moved to his zipper of his pants and undone them. He stopped and looked at him. Martin nodded his head and sat back. He moved his arms from Roger's neck to his sides. Roger took the man's now harden cock out and stroked it. He watched as Martin arched his back and moaned a low but deep moan.

"Oh god." Riggs moaned out. Martin sat up and took off his long sleeved shirt and laid back again. Roger moved and kissed and licked the man's chest. He moved to Riggs's right nipple and took it into his mouth. Martin arched his back again and placed a hand on the back of Roger's head.

"Oh god, little more." He breathed out. Roger moved his hand faster and faster. He was still sucking the man's nipple.

"Oh god Rog, I'm about to cum." Martin moaned out. He then came hard on Roger's hand. Roger leaned up and kissed him.

"See we are taking it slow." He moved and place Riggs back into his pants. He was about to get up when a hand stopped him. Roger sat back down and looked Riggs. Martin moved and pushed Roger back. He moved and got on his knees in front of the man. Riggs moved and undone Roger's belt and pants.

"You sure, you want to do this? Cause you don't have to." He told the man in front of him.

"I do." Martin moved and took Roger's hard cock out and took it into his mouth. He bobbed his up and down. Roger placed a hand on the back of Riggs's head. He closed his eyes and moaned a low moan. Martin took him out of his mouth and licked the sides of his loves cock.

"Oh fuck Riggs." Roger moaned out and licked his lips. Martin took the man back into his mouth and sucked him hard. Roger started to move his hips some while Martin ran his hands up the man's stomach and chest.

"A little more." Roger breathed out. Riggs looked up at him and took all of him in. Roger was now hitting the back of the man's throat. Roger's eyes opened, and he moaned loudly. He pulled on Martin's hair as he came into the man's mouth. Roger watched as Riggs sucked him some more. He could feel that he was about to cum again.

"Oh fuck." He moaned out as he came again. This time he watched Martin suck him. He was surprised when he swallowed the cum. Riggs took the man out of his mouth and licked his lips. Roger looked at him and smiled. Riggs smiled his signature smile. Roger then knew that his old Riggs was coming back to him.


	5. The Cabin

Chapter 5: The Cabin

Roger kissed Trish goodbye for now. He and picked up his bag and stood there at the door. He was waiting on Riggs. He smiled when Riggs come down with a bag. They were going to the lake today. He walked up to Roger and smiled. Trish noticed that it was his old smile, this made her smile in return. She walked over to Martin and hugged him. He was a little shocked at this but hugged her back. She back away and she could see an odd look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Why did you?" He asked her.

"Cause you are part of this family." She told him. He smiled a sweet smile at her. He looked at Roger and he smiled.

"You are." He leaned over and kissed him. Martin kissed back, that really took Trish by surprise.

"I'll be out in the car putting suck in." He said and walked out. Once Trish knew that he could not hear her, she looked at Roger.

"What happened last night?" She asked him. Roger leaned and told her. Her eyes got wide and she had a big smile on her face. Once he was done telling her, she looked at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, and he done it on his own. I didn't force him at all. He wanted to." Roger said while looking at him. Roger kissed Trish again and walked out. She smiled and shut the door.

Roger walked over and help Riggs put the stuff in the back of the car. After that was done, they got in and left. They had been driving for about an hour. Roger looked over and saw Riggs looking at out the window. He looked down and saw the man's hand on his leg. Roger looked back at the road and reached over and grabbed his hand and held it. Martin looked at him and then down at their hands. He smiled and looked back out the window. He squeezed the man's hand, which made Roger smile.

They got to the cabin in about three hours in total. The unpacked the car and walked in. The cabin was very nice inside and out. They went to bedroom and sat their things down. Roger turned and found Riggs stand in front of him. Martin walked closer to the man and wrapped his arms around his neck. Roger smiled and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Martin leaned in and kissed him. Roger smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer.

Martin moved his arms and moved them to Roger's shirt. He started to pull it up, Roger moved back and took it off. He then helped Riggs with his shirts. Once they were off, Martin moved them to the bed. They laid down and Martin moved to where he was on top of Roger. He then moved down and kissed the man chest and stomach. Roger watched as Riggs undone his belt and pants. He lifted his hips and let Martin take them off him. Martin moved and took Roger into his mouth. Roger laid his head back and placed a hand on the back of Riggs's head.

Riggs bobbed his head up and down, his hair was around his face. Roger licked his lips and looked down. He had to admit that Martin was very good at this. Riggs moved his hands up Roger's stomach and chest as he sucked him hard. Roger began to move his hips some.

"Oh, fuck Martin." He moaned out. Riggs brought one hand down to the cock and took it out and licked the tip. He looked up at Roger who had his head back moaning. Martin smiled and took him in again but this time all the way in. The man's cock was again hitting the back of his throat. Roger looked up and watched him. He could feel himself about to cum.

"Fuck I'm about to cum." He moaned out and came in the man's mouth. Riggs closed his eyes and could feel the cum ran down his throat. Martin took him out and moved up and kissed him.

Roger then rolled them over and moved to kiss and lick the Riggs's neck. Martin moaned and arched his back. Roger moved down to one his nipples and took it into his mouth. He sucked it hard until it was hard. He then moved down his loves body. He sat up and undone Riggs's belt and pants. Riggs lifted his hips and Roger took them off him. Roger then took Martin into his mouth and began to suck him.

"Oh god yes." Martin moved and pushed back his hair. He looked down at him and smiled. Roger bobbed his head while Riggs placed a hand on the back of Roger's head. Roger moved one of his hands up Riggs's stomach and chest. While the other made its way to his entrance. He pushed a finger into him and Martin arched his back and called out his loves name.

"Oh, fuck Rog!" He called out. He began to move his hips. He pushed back his hair again and left his hand on top of his head. He was really enjoying this, and Roger could tell.

"Fuck I'm about to cum." He told him with a moan.

Martin came hard into the man's mouth. Roger watched Martin moan and arched his back. Roger sucked him some more and Rigg came again. This time he came even harder then before. Roger took the man out of his mouth and moved back up and kissed him. Riggs kissed him with such love. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He broke the kiss and said.

"I love you." Roger smiled and said.

"I love you too."

-Later-

They were at the lake side with their fishing poles. They were setting and talking about all kinds of things. Roger was setting back down after checking his pole. He looked over at Riggs. He narrowed his eyes at the man. Riggs was thinking about something.

"What are you think about?" He asked him. With out looking at him, he said.

"I was just thinking of the last time I went fishing with someone."

"Who did you go with?" Roger asked and took a drink of his diet coke.

"My dad." Riggs said in a non-happy voice. Roger took the bottle away from his mouth.

"Was that a bad thing." He asked.

"Well he did take a old fishing pole and break it…"

"Why did he do that?" Roger asked he had a feeling that this was not a happy story.

"Well he took the real flexible part and hit me with it repeatedly." He told him. Roger's eyes got huge.

"Why did he do that for? What did you do?" He asked again.

"Nothing…well he was pretty drunk then so." Martin shrugged it off. Roger looked ahead.

"He was always hitting me for no reason. He was physical abusive to me and mentally abusive too." He told him. Roger didn't know what to say, he just sat there.

"After my mother killed herself, he changed big time." Martin told Roger all of this without looking at him. Roger could not believe this. He knew that the man lived a hard live, but still he never thought anything like this.

"I'm sorry that he did that to you." Roger said and moved his chair closer to him. Riggs didn't look at him but moved his hand. He grabbed a hold of Roger's and squeezed it.

They fished until it was dark and them made their way back to the cabin. They walked in and put their poles by the door. Riggs said that he was going to take a shower. After Riggs's shower, Roger went in and took his. When he came back out he saw Riggs asleep on the bed. Riggs only had on his boxers and pants on. He smiled at the sleeping man and walked over and covered him up.

-An hour later-

"Riggs it's time for dinner." Roger said from the doorway. Riggs moved and sat up in bed. He pushed his damp hair back and looked at him. He noticed that Roger was wearing very good clothes. Roger moved from the door and smiled as he walked over to the table. Riggs moved out of bed and finished getting dressed. He thought that since Roger was in good clothes that he would dress up too. He walked out and looked over to the fireplace and saw the table and Roger. He walked over and looked at the table. The table had two black plates with their food on it. There were two wine glasses full of wine. There was also a candle on the table.

"What is this?" He asked and looked at Roger.

"Well it is our first date." He said with a smile. Martin smiled and pulled out the chair and sat down. Roger did the same and picked up his glass of wine.

"To us." He said. Riggs picked up the wine.

"I'm in recovery and you give me wine?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"It's nonalcoholic wine." Roger told him.

"Huh didn't know that they made that. Wait wouldn't it just be juice then?" He made a joke and took a drink. He was shocked again, it was very good. They were eating when Riggs looked up and asked Roger something.

"When did you first love me?" Roger looked at him and looked away and thought about it.

"I think it was before we fell into the tree, but I didn't realize it until you started dating _him_." He told him. Riggs smiled and then he looked away still smiling.

"I think that is when I fell for you and realized it when I was in bed with _him_." Roger smiled.

They ate their dinner and put the plates in the sink. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Martin sat pretty close to Roger. Roger put his arm around him and they watched the fire in the fireplace. Riggs sat there thinking.

"hmm." Roger looked at him.

"What does hmm mean." Roger asked as Riggs got up and turned and looked at him. He moved and sat down on Roger's lap. Roger looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Martin leaned down and kissed the man on the lips. Riggs moved and placed both hands on the sides of Roger's face. Roger moved his hands to Martin's back and ran them up and down. The kiss got heated fast. Riggs broke the kiss and looked at his love.

"Take me." He told him with want in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked him.

"Yes." He said still with want in his voice. Roger leaned back up and kissed him again. Martin moved and took his shirt off that was a button down. He then moved and started to unbutton Roger's. Roger moved his hands and ran them over Martin's ass. Riggs broke the kiss and moved and took off his long sleeved shirt. He leaned back down and kissed Roger again. Now Roger was touching Riggs's hot flesh. Riggs broke the kiss again.

"Let's go to the bedroom and finish this." He said with his signature smile. Roger nodded his head and Riggs got off of him. Once Roger was up Riggs grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

They walked in and started to kiss each other again. Martin moved to the bed and laid down. Roger broke the kiss and took off his shirt and pants as well as his boxers. Martin did the same and laid there looking at him. Roger moved to where he was on top of him. They moaned as they moved their hips together and their cocks rubbed together.

"God I want you." Martin told Roger and grabbed his head and pulled it down and kissed him. Roger ran his hands up and down Riggs's sides. After a while Riggs could not take the rubbing, he wanted more.

"Rog, fuck me." Roger smiled and placed himself in front of the man's entrance. He looked at him to make sure that he really wanted this. Riggs looked at him and nodded his head. Roger began to push into him. Martin arched his back and moaned out Roger's nickname. He didn't move just yet, he wanted him to get use to him being in him. Soon Riggs started to move himself and Roger knew that he was ready. He began to move slowly.

"Oh fuck." Martin breathed out.

"I have waited a long time for this." Roger told him. He watched as Martin smiled big and said.

"God me too…move faster." He begged him. Roger began to move faster in him. Soon Roger was slamming into the man. Riggs was loving every minute of this. He was moaning loudly.

"OH FUCK ROG YES!" He screamed out as Roger hit his prostate. Roger sat up so that he could slam into him better. With every thrust he hit Riggs's prostate. Martin was screaming loudly.

"OH FUCK I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" He screamed out. Roger was now thrusting as fast and as hard has he could into the man. Martin came hard with a scream of pleasure. Roger smiled and closed his eyes and listened to him yell out his name. That since Roger over the edge and he came inside of him and Riggs felt this and came again. He and Roger thought that he was not going to stop. They rode out their orgasms. Soon Roger could not move and pulled out of his lover. He moved and laid next to him. He looked over at Martin and he was smiling his signature smile.

"God that was great." He breathed out hard.

"Yes it was." Roger said and while looking at him.

"I love you." Martin told the man.

"I love you too Riggs." Martin smiled and looked over at Roger. Roger now knew that his Riggs was back.


	6. Set Backs

Chapter 6: Set Backs

"Well I had a lot of fun." Riggs told Roger as they got out of the car. Roger smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Good." He said moving to the back of the car to get the stuff out. They had been at the lake for last week. Roger was glad that Riggs was back to his old crazy self again. He hated seeing him so down and jumpy around him. He would move, and Martin would flinch every time. Roger was the happiest to know that Riggs was able to get close to him and not freaking out. Hell, the man had stopped having the nightmare that he use to have every night about being buried alive.

Roger and Riggs walked into the house. They sat their thing down at the door. They moved and walked to the kitchen. They saw two cookies setting on the island. They looked at each other and each took one. They ate them. Roger was getting something to drink when he turned and almost fell over. Riggs got up to see if he was okay and almost fell himself.

"I feel weird." Roger said and then passed out. He hit the floor hard. Riggs moved over to him. Riggs didn't want to say it out loud, but he felt odd himself.

"Rog." He said and looked at the man. Roger was out like a light. Riggs felt sleepy and fell onto his back and looked up.

"Well, I have to say waiting for the family to leave and breaking was worth to see you like this." He looked over and saw Leith walking toward him. The man knelt down and smiled an evil smile.

"How?" He asked.

"You are with him?" He asked. Riggs said nothing just looked at him. "Now you both will be punished." He said, and Martin closed his eyes.

Roger woke up and looked in front of him. He saw Riggs then in a chair, Roger could see that Riggs had been drugged again. Riggs's hands were tied with ropes and he had no shirt on. The rope was so tight that they were cutting him. Roger went to moved but his own hands were tied with zip ties. His arms were behind the chair that he was in. He looked over beside him and Riggs and so a wooden coffin. His eyes got wide.

"That is not for you." A voice said behind him. Leith walked from behind him and stood in front of him. Roger looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you do to him" He asked.

"What I always do, I drugged him so that I can have some fun with him." He said in an evil voice and smile.

He walked over and pulled Martin's head up to where is was all the way back. Riggs looked over at him with half closed eyes. Leith leaned in and kissed him hard. He broke the kiss and moved to his ear and said.

"You don't do as told, I will kill him and his family." Leith said this to where Roger could hear him. Leith pushed Martin out of the chair and he fell on the concrete floor. Roger watched as Leith picked him up and put him on his knees.

"You fall over, and I kill him." Leith told him. Riggs focused on not falling over. He sat there on his knees. Leith walked over to a table that had some much stuff on it. Roger watched as the man picked up a something that looked like a whip.

"Do you know what this Roger?" He asked him. "It's a cat of nine tails." He said and moved to where was behind Riggs. Leith pulled back his arm and thrusted it forward and the whip hit Martin on the back cutting him. Roger watched in horror as the man beat his love. Martin never made a noise, he just sat there and took it. After the thirtieth time Leith stopped. Roger knew how many cause he had counted.

Riggs's back was very bloody now. Leith walked over and put the whip down. He then walked back over to the coffin. He pushed it close to Riggs. Roger saw Riggs's eyes get wide. Leith picked him up and pushed him in to the coffin and closed the lid. Leith sat on it so that Martin could not get out. He looked at Roger and smiled. Riggs began to kick and scream to be let out.

"LET ME OUT!" He yelled a muffed yell. Leith's smile got bigger. Roger was looking at him with hate in his eyes.

"Tell me Roger…How far did you get with him? Did you undo all that I did to him?" He asked. Roger didn't answer him.

"Tell me or I will leave him in there for good." He said in an evil voice.

"He was back to being himself, before he met you." Roger's words were dripping with hate. Leith smiled and got up and kicked the lid off. Riggs was laying there with hot tears running down his face.

"Aww someone afraid of the dark." He said in mocking tone. He bent down and grabbed Riggs and got him out of the coffin. Roger pulled at the zip ties and moved his arms. He made him walk to where he was in front of Roger again. Leith kicked the back of his knee and Riggs fell to the ground hard. Leith then rolled him onto his back.

"Now, I will fuck you until the only face you see in your mind for now on is mine." Leith undone his belt and pants. He moved and undone Martin's belt and pants. Leith moved to pull Riggs's pants and boxers down.

"Stop!" Roger yelled out.

"Or what? What are you going to do? Hmmm you are zipped tied to that chair." Leith watched as Roger moved his arms around and said.

"Not anymore" Roger jumped on Leith and knocked him to the ground. Roger began to punch Leith in the face. Leith move and got out his gun that was in the back of his pants. He tried to shot Roger, but Roger knocked it out of his hand. The gun slid over to Riggs. He turned his head and looked at it. He tried to get it, but he was so drugged that he couldn't see it that well.

Roger hit the man hard in the face repeatedly. Then just as Roger felt that he was winning he felt shocking pain go through his side. He fell to the ground and grabbed at his chest. Leith stood up holding a taser. Leith was about to bent down and taser him again when

BANG

Roger watched as Leith fell to the ground and didn't move. He looked over and saw Riggs with the gun in hand. Martin fell back and passed out. Roger moved and got his phone and called for help.

-Later-

Roger walked into Riggs's hospital room. Martin was asleep in the bed. They had given him Demerol for the pain. Roger knew that that was some very good stuff. They had given it to him when he had his heart attack. He also knew that it knocked you out too. He walked over and sat down in a chair. He was praying when he heard.

"Rog." He looked up and saw Riggs looking at him with a big smile. He smiled and got up and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Great." Riggs said in a very happy voice.

"They said that you can go home in a week." Roger told him. He really didn't know if Riggs knew what he was talking about.

"Okay." He said in a sleepy voice. Just before he passed out again he asked.

"You stay with me?"

"I'll stay." Roger told him and leaned over and kissed the now sleeping man on the cheek.

-A week later –

Roger was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Riggs was upstairs sleeping off the Demerol. Roger turned around when he heard someone behind him. He looked and it was Martin.

"What did they give me?" He asked and sat down at the island.

"Demerol." Roger said and stood next to him.

"Oh, that's the good stuff." Martin said and looked at him. Roger was about to leaned down and kiss him but stopped. Riggs knew what he was going to do and pulled him down and kissed him. Roger looked at him with an odd look.

"I thought that you would be all freaked out?" He asked.

"No, I know that it is you, and you would never hurt me." He said with a warm smile. Roger smiled and leaned down and kissed him.


	7. Vertigo

Chapter 7: Vertigo

"RIGGS!" Roger called out for his partner and love. He ran up on the roof where Riggs had chased this guy. He found Martin on the ground laughing. He narrowed his eyes and ran over to him. He then saw the needle sticking out of Riggs's arm.

"Oh great, now what have you been drugged with?" He asked and picked him up and helped him to the car.

-Later at LAPD-

Riggs was laying Cahill's couch. He was very happy and very realized. She and Roger were looking at him, then they looked at each other.

"This stuff is great." He said raising his arm up and holding it in the air.

"Riggs, you are in recovery and you got injected with some kind of drug." Cahill told him, all he did was laugh.

"Last time I saw him this happy he was on Demerol." Roger told her.

"That stuff was good, but this is awesome." Riggs said holding arm up again. They both looked at each other with a worried look. Just then Bailey walked in.

"Well do you know what they gave him?" Roger asked still looking at his love.

"Yeah, it's a new drug called Vertigo." She said. "It has the same properties as MDMA." She added.

"So, it's the same as ecstasy? Great." Roger said and walked over to him. He leaned down and said.

"Come on and I will take him home." Riggs looked at him and said.

"I love you Rog." Roger rolled his eyes.

"I love you too." He said and helped him.

-At the house-

Roger got Riggs into bed and was about to cover him up when Riggs reached up and pulled him down. He pulled him down on top of him.

"Take me." He said and started to kiss him. Roger moved and sat up.

"No, you are drugged." He said.

"But I need you really bad right now." Martin said and sat up and started to touch Roger all over. He grabbed his hands and made Riggs stop.

"No." He said. Riggs gave him a mean look.

"Fine. I will have fun on my own." He said and took off his shirts. Roger was watching him with wide eyes, was Riggs really going to do this in front of him? Martin took off all of his clothes and laid back. He looked at Roger as he ran his hand down to his hard cock. He took it and began to stroke it. He laid his head back and arched his back. Roger was in shock by this. Then he looked down and then back up.

"Oh hell." He said and start to take his clothes off. Martin smiled and watched him move to where he was on top of him. Roger could feel Riggs's flesh it was hot, like fire.

"Don't go slow, just fuck me…hard." He told him and pulled him closer and started to kiss him. Roger moved and pushed into him.

"OH GOD YES!" Martin called out and arched his back. Roger was shocked at his reaction, but then again, he was drugged. Roger started to slam into the man. Riggs closed his eyes and yelled out in pleasure. He sat up and pulled Riggs's hips up and started to really fuck him. He was slamming into him. Martin looked down and then pushed his hair back. He took his free hand and started to stroke himself.

"OH GOD THIS GREAT!" He yelled out. Roger smiled at this. He then could feel Riggs close around him. He knew that both he and Riggs was not going to last much longer.

"Fuck I'm cumming." Martin moaned out. He came hard on himself. Roger saw this and came hard into him. Roger pulled out of him.

"No no more more." Martin begged him. Roger looked down.

"Martin, I'm tired." He said, and Riggs groaned.

Roger moved and got out of bed. He put his clothes on, after that he turned and looked at Riggs. He was laying there asleep. Roger smiled and shook his head.

-Later that night-

Riggs woke up and looked around, he then remember what happened. He got up and put his clothes on. He walked downstairs and found Roger fixing dinner. He turned around and looked at him with a smile. Riggs walked over and sat down at the island.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Roger asked him.

"I'm good." He said and smiled at him.

-Next Day-

Martin walked into Cahill's office and saw her setting at her desk. She looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"Hey Doc, got a question for ya." He said and sat on her desk.

"Yes, I see that you are doing better than yesterday." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, how much of that did they give me." She looked at him with an odd look.

"Like pill wise?" He asked her.

"About four of them. Why?" She asked him.

"I was just wondering." He said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that it wasn't like you a deadly amount." He said and thanked her and walked out. She looked at him with an odd look as he walked out. She had a bad feeling about this.

Martin walked into the evidence room and walked to the computer. He looked up what he wanted and found it. He walked over to the small locker and opened it. He reached in and got the bottle of green and black pills. He looked around and put them in his pocket. He then walked to the bathroom and went into a stall. He opened the bottle and took out one pill and closed it. He then took out his flask that was full of whisky and took the pill.

-Later-

Roger was home alone, it was the weekend and the kids were staying with friends and Trish was working late. He heard the front door open, he knew that it was Martin. He walked from the kitchen to the living room. He was on the couch when Riggs walked in. He smiled at him and could see that he was in a very good mood.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked him.

"Hopefully you will be." Martin smiled his signature smile at him. Roger smiled at him.

"Okay, but do I have to get up?" He joked.

"Nope." Riggs walked over to him and was taking his clothes off as he did so. Roger looked at him with an odd look and a are you kidding me kind of smile. Riggs walked over and straddled him and sat in Roger's lap. Riggs was only in his boxers. He leaned down and kissed Roger on the lips. Roger placed his hands on Riggs hot flesh. They kissed each other with want.

"Martin." Roger broke the kiss to say his loves name.

"Yeah." He said breathless.

"Lay on the couch." He told him. Martin moved and laid on the couch. Roger moved and laid on top of him the kissed. As they kissed Riggs moved and took off Roger's clothes. After the clothes were off, Roger sat up and took off Riggs's boxers. He then moved to where one leg was straight and the other was bent and on the couch. He moved Martin's hips up and pushed into him.

"Oh Rog." Riggs moaned out. Roger began to move into him. He started out slow and then picked up the pace. He was soon slamming into the man. Roger watched as Riggs arched his back and moan out loudly.

"Oh fuck Rooog." Martin moaned out. Roger smiled and thrusted harder into him. Riggs closed around him and came hard. Roger closed his eyes and came hard into the man. He pulled out of him and sat down on the couch. Riggs laid there in own personal heaven. Roger smiled at him.

-A weeks later-

Roger and Cahill had noticed a change in Riggs. He was happier and easy going. Roger looked around and walked into Riggs's trailer that was still in his garage. He looked around the whole trailer. Then he got to the couch. He ran his hand under the couch cushions and felt something. He pulled it out and it was a bottle of green and black pills. He looked at them and could tell that they were illegal. He took one out and put the bottle back. He walked out of the trailer and put the pill in his pocket. He walked out to the car and got in. He knew that Riggs was already there at LAPD. Roger got to LAPD and went up to doctor Cahill. He walked in and saw Riggs setting on the couch.

"Hey Doc, can I talk to you about something." He pointed out the door. She looked at him.

"Sure." She said and got up. "I will be right back." She told Riggs. He held up his hand and said.

"Take your time." She walked out and stood in front of Roger. Roger took the pill out and showed it to her.

"What kind of pill is this?" He asked her.

"That is a Vertigo pill." She said surprised that he would have something like that.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

"In Riggs's trailer." She looked up at him. Riggs looked up as both of them walked back into the room. He didn't like the looks on their faces.

"What?" He asked.

"Where did you get Vertigo at?" Roger asked him.

"What?" He asked again, this time a little worried.

"I went through your trailer and found a whole bottle of them." Roger said this and Cahill folder arms at him.

"You went through my trailer." Riggs said stood up.

"Yes, I did." Roger said again. "Now where did you get them at?" Roger asked him again.

"The evidence room." He said looking down.

"Riggs how long have you been taking these?" Cahill asked him.

"About three weeks now." He said not looking at them. He finally looked up at Roger. Roger shook his head and walked out. Riggs ran after him, he yelled for him to stop. Roger stopped long enough to say.

"We are done." Riggs looked at him with hurt in his eyes. Roger walked off and left Riggs standing in the hallway.

-Late that Night-

Riggs was in his trailer that was at the beach again. He was laying on the couch. He had hot tears falling from his eyes.

"God what have I done?" He asked to himself.


	8. Need to Talk

Chapter 8: Need to Talk

Riggs was setting his trailer. He was just sitting there looking at an empty bottle of whisky. He closed his eyes and the opened them slowly. It had been three weeks since Roger ended it with him. Roger would not even talk to him unless he had too. Riggs told him that he quiet taking the pills. Roger just looked at him and walked away. Riggs was very lonely now. He got up and got ready for work. Just before he walked out he grabbed a straight razor. He put it in his pocket and walked out.

-LAPD-

Riggs walked into Cahill's office and sat down on the couch. She was at her desk when he walked in and did so. She moved her head and got up. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She could see that he had been crying and had not slept or ate that much.

"Riggs?" She asked him.

"I want you to commit me to a metal institution." He said not looking at her. She was shocked at this request.

"You want me to put you in a metal institution? For how long?" She asked him.

"Until you think that I'm fixed." He told her still not looking at her. She sighed and that made him look at her.

"I can't do that unless you do something drastic." She told him. "And don't go and do it." She added knowing that he would. He looked back down and got up and walked out of her office. She had a feeling that he was going to do it.

Riggs was walking down the hall, he got the razor out of his pocket. He then saw Roger walking toward him. He ran over and stopped the man. Roger sighted heavy and looked away.

"What do you want Riggs and make it quick." He told him.

"I need to talk to you about something important." He said, and Roger began to walk again.

"I don't want to hear your stupidity right now, and why are you holding a razor?" He asked him. See it in the man's hand.

"But it's life and death." Riggs told him, and Roger kept on walking and left him there in the hallway.

"But it is very important!" He yelled out, Roger never stopped. Riggs looked down and at the razor, he then looked up at Roger who was talking to another cop. Riggs turned and walked away toward Cahill's office.

He walked in and saw that she was not there and that her stuff was gone. He walked over to the couch and laid down. He put his arms on his stomach and closed his eyes. Red patches began to form on his shirt.

-Later-

Roger was at home talking to his family. Trish was getting some coffee and Riana was setting at the island. Roger walked back over to Harpar who was in her highchair and tried to get her to eat. Just then his phone rang. He looked, and it was Avery. He put it on speaker.

"Hey Avery." He said his captains name.

"Murtaugh, I got to tell you something about Riggs." Roger made a face.

"What did that dumb cowboy do this time?" He asked in a mocking toon.

"Murtaugh, Cahill found him in her office." Roger stopped, they all did.

"What do you mean found him?" He asked in a worried voice.

"He…He cut his wrists."

"What?" Roger asked picking up his phone.

"Cahill is having him committed to metal institution for two weeks, but Santos wants him in there for life." He told the man. Then Roger remember that Riggs wanted to talk to him about something important. Roger closed his eyes and tears came to them.

"Roger?" Trish asked

"Wait I'm on speaker?" Avery asked not knowing it.

"I'll be right there." Roger told him and ended the call. Trish walked over to him.

"He wanted to talk to me, and I told him that I didn't want to hear his stupidity." He began to cry. The kids and Trish were shocked at all of this. That Martin would do something like this, and Roger didn't help him.

"I was still mad at him." He added.

-In Cahills Office-

Roger ran in and saw the woman at her desk. She looked up as he ran in.

"Don't put him in there for life." He told her. She looked down and in front of her were the paper to do so.

"He is in pain." Roger added.

"I know that he is, but before this happened he wanted me to put him in there." She told him. Roger moved and sat down on the couch. She got up and walked over to him. She could see that he was very upset over this.

"He wanted to talk to me, but I was to mad at him. I think he wanted me to talk him out of it." Roger placed his head in his hands.

"Well he need to be in there for life." They both looked up and saw Gina Santos standing at the door.

"No he doesn't!" Roger yelled and stood up.

"Really? He is a danger to himself and to everyone and everything around him!" She yelled back. Roger didn't care if she was kind his boss or not. He walked over to her and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"This is my fault." Roger told her.

"You are not responsible for his stupidity." She said to him in a bitchy voice.

"He is not stupid! HE IS IN PAIN!" He yelled out her again. She looked at him and then at Cahill.

"Well?' She asked in that same bitchy voice.

"He will be in there for two weeks and that is it." Cahill told her. She shook her head and said.

"If he ends up killing himself or someone else it is on your head." She said and looked at Roger and walked out. Roger watched her leave and then turned to Cahill.

"Take me to him." He told her. She nodded her head and they left.

-At the Metal Institution-

The doctor showed them where Riggs was. They looked into the room and saw him asleep in a bed. His wrists were bandaged. He was out out.

"What did you give him." Cahill asked her.

"Demerol." Said the doctor. Roger looked at her and asked.

"Can I go in and see him?"

"Who are you to him?" She asked.

"I'm his partner." He told her. The woman smiled and nodded her head.

Roger walked in and over to the man. He sat on the bed and placed a hand on Riggs's. Riggs opened his eyes half way and looked over at him. Roger smiled at him.

"I'm sorry." He said to him. Riggs said nothing he just rolled over away from the man.

"You never loved me, did you."

"Yes I do love you." Roger told him. Riggs moved his head closer to the bed.

"If you did then you would have talked to me." He said this, and a pain went through Roger's chest.

"I am so so so sorry." Roger said starting to cry. Riggs heard this in his voice and turned to look at him. He sat up the best he could.

"Why are you crying." He asked starting to cry himself.

"Cause, I let you down." Roger told him and placed a hand on his. Riggs looked away and then back at him.

"I'm sorry that I did this." Martin told him. Roger reached into his pocket and got something out.

"Martin, I love you." He said and took the man's hand and placed a ring on it. Martin looked at the ring and then back at him.

"Marry Me?" Roger asked him. Martin smiled and nodded his head. Roger leaned over and kissed him.

Riggs laid back down and went to sleep. Roger got up to let the man sleep. Roger walked out of the room and looked at Cahill who had been talking to the doctor the whole time. She looked over at him and Roger moved his head for them to leave. They were walking out of the building. She looked over at Roger who had a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked him.

"Cause I'm happy that he is getting the help that he needs." He said half of the truth. She looked ahead and smiled. She was also happy that he was too.

-Two Weeks Later-

Roger was standing at the front desk of the institution waiting on Riggs to come out. He looked around and then looked over as Riggs walked out. He walked over to him and hugged him. Riggs leaned back and kissed him. They walked out the of the building and got into the car. Roger was driving when Riggs looked over at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Do we really have to wait months to be married?" Martin asked him. They pulled up to a stop light. Roger looked over at him.

"You don't want to wait?"

"Waiting is not my strong suit." He said looking out the window and then back at his love. Roger smiled, and the light turned green and they went.

Roger drove to another building, they got out and walked in. Soon after about two hours they walked back out. They were both smiling wide. They got into the car and went home.


	9. The Color Blue

Chapter 9: The Color Blue

"What do you want me to tell ya?" Riggs said looking at Cahill. She looked at him and asked.

"Why did you start taking the pills and try to kill yourself?" She asked, and he looked away.

"Cause, I like the way they made me feel, and the whole killing myself was cause I thought that I was better off dead."

"Why?" She asked him.

"I don't know, I felt that no one wanted me anymore." He told her the truth. He moved his left arm that was on the back of the couch to he leg. She looked at his hand and then at her book. He saw her stop and look at his hand again.

"What is that?" She asked pointing to the ring with her pen. He looked at his hand and looked back at her.

"It's a wedding ring and band." He said and was about to go on, but she stopped him.

"You got married? To who?" She asked.

"Rog…you know I think that I might need someone in my life that really needs me…"

"You married Murtaugh?" She asked him in a shock voice.

"Yeah." He said looking at her.

"When?" She asked again.

"Yesterday." He said. Just then Roger walked in.

"Hey, we got to go." He told him, and Riggs stood up.

"WAIT!" She yelled. They both looked at her with an odd look on their faces.

"Set down both of you." She pointed to the couch. They both sat down.

"You two are married to each other." She stated.

"Yeah we are, can we go now?" Riggs asked.

"Fine but both of you will be back in here later." She told them both.

-Later-

Roger had walked up to the crime scene and was looking at the car that had gotten hit by a truck. Riggs was in the car talking to Cahill who was asking about him and Roger. He finally told her that he had to go and ended the call. He got out of Roger's car and was walking up to the car that had gotten hit. Roger saw him walking to the car and ran to stop him. Martin looked at him with an odd look.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Riggs about the scene, I need to tell you something about it and it will hit home with you." Roger took a deep breath in and out.

"Rog, just tell me." He said looking at his husband.

"There was a woman in the car. She was drive home from the hospital, when she got hit." He told him. Riggs looked at him like how would hit home for him. Riggs walked passed Roger and walked over to the car. The driver's seat was had the dead woman in it. He looked and saw a baby's car seat in the back of the car. Roger watched as Riggs's eyes got wide. He looked up at Roger with a tear in his eye.

"Where is the baby?" he asked.

"The he is in the back of the ambulance." Roger told him, and he took off running. Roger followed him to the ambulance. Riggs was standing there and looking at the baby that in a blanket. He was in the arms of the paramedic. He walked over and looked down at the baby. He asked the man if he could hold the baby. The man said yes and handed the baby to Riggs. Roger walked up and looked at Riggs with the baby boy. The paramedic walked back over and said.

"Sorry but I have to take him to the hospital." Riggs nodded his head and looked at the baby.

"I will come by the hospital and see you later." He told the baby. The paramedic took the baby and got in ambulance and started to drive away. Riggs watched them drive away. Roger placed a hand on his loves back.

"Riggs?" Roger asked him.

"Yeah." He said still watching the ambulance drive from sight.

"You alright?"

"No, I'm not." Riggs told the truth. Roger rubbed his loves back.

-Later-

Riggs and Roger both found out that the truck meant to hit the car. But they don't know why. The woman's name was Maddison RiggsBee. Martin was setting at his desk and was looking off at nothing really. Roger walked over and sat on the desk. He knew that this case was kinda like Miranda's.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked him.

"No, I keep thinking about the baby." He said.

"Come on." Riggs looked at him. Roger smiled and stood up. Riggs stood up as well.

-At the Hospital-

They got to the hospital and walked into a room that had all babies in it. They were showed to the baby boy that Riggs had help earlier. He looked at the baby and asked if he could pick him up. The nurse said yes, and he picked the baby up again. Roger smiled and watched Martin hold the baby. Roger looked over at the nurse and asked.

"Who will be coming to get the baby?"

"She had no family." The woman told him. "The baby will go into foster care." She added. This made Riggs look up from the baby.

"You mean he has no one?" He asked, and the nurse shook her head no. He looked back down at the baby. Roger saw a sad look on his face. Then he saw Riggs look up at him.

"When can someone adopt him?" He asked, and Roger looked at him.

"You mean…" He began.

"Rog…I want to adopt him. He has no one and that is not fair to him." Roger smiled and walked over to his husband and kissed him.

"I think that is a very good idea." Riggs smiled at him.

"You can start the adoption today if you want to." The woman said. "But he will have to say here for about three days." She to him and took the baby from his arms.

"What is his name?" Riggs asked her.

"The name on file says Austin RiggsBee." She told them and laid the baby down in his little bed.

Roger and Martin walked out of the room, they got into the elevator. Martin looked over at Roger. Roger noticed this and looked over at him.

"You don't mind me adopting him, do you?" He asked. Roger smiled and moved to where he was in front of the man.

"No I don't, I can't wait to adopt him." Riggs smiled and leaned in and kissed the man.

-Three Days Later-

Riggs and Roger walked into the room that Austin was in. They looked at his bed and Austin in the bed smiling at them. Riggs had a car seat in his hand. The nurse came over and picked up the baby and handed him over to Riggs who had sat the car seat down. Roger smiled at sight of Riggs holding his soon to be son. The nurse said that Roger had to sign some papers saying that they were taking the baby and who to call if something came up.

While he was doing that Riggs took the baby that was in the car seat now, down to the car. He was putting the car seat in when his felt something hit his neck. He grabbed it and it looked like a small drat. He then felt tired and fell to the ground. Roger got to the car and saw that the back door was open, and he also saw an arm and hand on the ground. He ran over and shook Riggs awake. Martin woke up and looked at Roger, then he remembered.

"Austin! Where is Austin?" He asked in a panic. Roger looked in the car and found no baby or car seat. Riggs looked around and then looked at Roger. Roger noticed something sticking out of Riggs shirt pocket. He reached over and pulled it out slowly. Riggs grabbed it and read the note.

 _Detectives,_

 _We have the baby. If you want to see the baby alive again, then bring fifty grand to the red warehouse at the docks. Be there at midnight, or we will kill the baby and burying it with its mother._

Riggs like the note drop and Roger picked it up and read it. He looked at Martin, who was in shock.

"We will get him back." He told him.

-At Midnight at the Docks-

Riggs and Roger walked into the warehouse. Martin was carrying the bag of money. They both looked and saw eight men standing there with guns in hand. Riggs looked and couldn't find the baby. The main guy walked forward.

"You got my money?" He asked. Riggs knew that him and his men were from the Cartel.

"Yeah, it's right here." Riggs told them and dropped the money and kicked it over to them. "Where is the baby."

"He is in the back of my car." Riggs and Roger looked behind the men and saw a guy holding the car seat with the baby in it. Martin watched as the guy put the baby in the back of the car and shut the door. He then joined the rest of them. The main guy walked over and got the money. Roger had to know.

"Why did you kill Maddison RiggsBee?" The looked at him and said.

"My old girlfriend knew to much about me and things that she should have not known. She ran away from me about nine months ago." He said and opened the bag.

"So you are the baby's father?" Riggs asked him.

"Yeah, I am. But don't worry, I don't want the bastard." He said and stood up with the money in hand. "Although I would rather see my son dead then be adopted by a cop." He said with an evil smile. Riggs looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kill the kid." The man said as he turned around and started to walk. One of the men started to walking to the car with his gun out.

"No!" Riggs yelled at got out his gun and started to shoot. Roger and Riggs ran over to a wooden crate that was beside them. Roger moved, and Riggs moved beside him.

"Really Riggs?"

"Hey you want that baby's blood on your hands?" Riggs asked him.

"No." Roger said and moved out and shot at the guys. Riggs stood up and leaned around the crate and shot at them as well.

After about ten minutes of shoot at them, they were all dead. Riggs ran over to the car and opened the door and looked at the baby. He sighed a heavy sigh as he picked up the crying baby.

"It's okay." He said mostly to himself. Roger ran over to him.

"Hey, he okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…he is fine." Martin said moving the baby up and down softly. Roger looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Riggs breathed out. Martin looked over and saw red on Roger's jacket covered arm.

"Oh god, you okay?" He asked. Roger gave him a look and looked at his arm.

"Yeah, it's just a flesh wound." He told him.

-Later that night-

Martin placed Austin down in his new bed. Roger was at the door of his home. They had put a baby's crib in Riggs's room. Martin breathed out a sigh and looked at his soon to be son. Roger placed a hand on the back of his loves back. Martin looked over at him.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Roger asked him.

"Yeah, I am now." Martin said and looked back at the baby.

-LAPD next day-

Cahill walked into her office and found Martin walking back and forth. He turned and looked at her. She could see that something was on his mind.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk." He said and looked at her.

"Okay what about?" She asked him and sat her stuff down on the floor as she sat down in her chair.

"Okay, you know the baby that Rog and I saved."

"Yes." She said looking at him.

"Okay I want to adopt him, and I don't know if that is a bad idea or not." He said and sat down on the couch. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want to adopt him." She said slowly.

"Yes." Martin said and stood back up again.

"Okay, now why are you freaking out over this."

"Cause I can barely take care of myself and now I want to take care of a baby." He said and moved his arms out at the end.

"Riggs."

"What?"

"I know that you can do this." She told him

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes, you are going to be a great father to this baby boy." Riggs looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, thanks." He said and walked out with a smile on his face.


	10. A Father's Love

Chapter 10: A Father's Love

Martin woke up feeling very happy. He was now a father to Austin. He was married to the man that he loved, life was great. Riggs had stopped drinking all together and was staying sober for his son and husband. He walked downstairs with Austin in his arms. The boy was now five months old. Martin walked into the kitchen and found Roger getting himself some coffee. He turned around and saw Riggs putting Austin in his highchair. He walked over and kissed Roger and then got the baby food. He walked over and sat down. Roger smiled as he got Austin to eat. It was kind of funny that Austin would only eat for Martin and no one else. The baby would cry only to stopped when or if Martin held him. Roger could tell that the baby was attached Riggs. Austin was eating, and Riggs was setting there smiling at his boy.

"You know he is very attached to you." Roger said this and made Martin smile wider.

"Well he should be attached to his father." Martin said and looked over at his husband. Roger smiled and walked over to him. Roger stood beside Riggs and he looked up at him. Roger leaned down and kissed him. Trish walked into the kitchen just as the kiss broke. She smiled and walked over and got some coffee. She turned and watched them.

"You know I can watch him and you two can go and have some fun." She told them. They both looked at her and smiled. Roger sat his coffee down and Martin sat down the baby food. They made their way up to the bedroom.

Roger closed the door and walked over to Martin. They kissed each other and took their clothes off and moved to the bed. They laid down on the bed, Roger was on top of Martin. They were kissing with want and passion. Roger moved Riggs's legs out some more and then pushed into him. Martin moaned out and pushed his hair back.

"Oh fuck Rog." He moaned out.

"Oh fuck Martin." Roger moaned out as he moved inside the man. Martin laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Roger fucked Riggs hard, and Martin loved it. Roger was slamming into him. Martin groaned when Roger pulled out. He reached down and turned his lover around. Martin was now on hands and knees. Roger slammed into him again. Riggs let out a loud moan. Roger was really slamming into him.

"OH FUCK ROG!" Martin yelled out as Roger hit his prostate.

"That's it, scream for me." Roger told him as he slammed into him.

Roger could feel Riggs close around him as both of them came hard. Martin was screaming out Roger's nickname and Roger was moaning out Riggs's. Roger pulled out of him, he moved and sat down and then laid back. Riggs moved and laid back with him.

"Why is it you can fuck me so well?" Martin asked him.

"I don't know but you have to admit you love it." He told him. Riggs looked over and laughed.

"Yes I do." He said and moved and kissed the man next to him.

-Later-

Martin walked downstairs, he was glad that it was his and Roger's day off. He passed by the front door and stopped as the bell rang. He walked over and opened the door. He looked at who was standing in front of the open door. His eyes got wide and his breath caught in his throat.

"Dad." He said in a low and shocked voice.

"Hello boy." Nathan Riggs said to his son.

"What are you doing here?" Riggs askes his father.

"I came to see my new _son-in-law_." He said, and Martin froze.

"How do you know about that?" He asked him.

"I have my ways boy." The man told him. Just then Roger came down and saw Riggs frozen with fear. He looked over and saw the man that was standing in front of him.

"Hi, who are you?" Roger asked him.

"I'm this boys father." Nathan told him. Roger could feel himself get angry when he said this.

"Oh, how nice it is to see you." He said in unwelcoming voice.

"We need to talk boy." Nathan looked at Martin. Roger hated the way he called Martin boy.

"We can talk upstairs." Martin moved, and they walked upstairs. Nathan passed by Roger and gave him a look. Riggs showed his father to his old room. He shut the door and turned to a fist hitting him in the face. Martin almost fell over. He looked at his father.

"How could you be some colored man?" He asked and hit his son again in the face. Riggs almost fell again. To be an old man his father was still pretty strong.

"I love him." He said with fear.

"You love him. You are a worthless piece of trash." He told his son. Riggs could feel the feeling that he had all those years ago come back to him.

"Get on your knees and take off your shirt boy." The man told him what to do. Riggs moved and did as told. He was on his knees and looking down. He didn't dare look at his father. He could hear his father taking off his belt. He knew what was about to happen.

-About an hour later-

Roger and Trish were in the kitchen waiting. He had told her who was here and what he had done to Martin in the pass. He heard the front door open and close. He walked around the island and move to go upstairs. He went into Rigg's old room and saw him in the corner crying softly. Roger moved to him and could see that his shirt is off. He looks at Riggs's back and it bloody with many cuts on it.

"Why did he beat you?" He asked. Martin lifted his head and didn't look at him and said.

"Cause I'm with you." Roger moved and hugged him.

-Later-

Roger went to the store to get some bandages for Riggs's back, and Trish had left to go to work. Trish had taken Harpar and Austin to the setters. Martin was setting in the kitchen at the island. Martin was setting there looking down in a trance. All the horrible things his father did to him came back and was taking a toll on him. He was starting to think that being with Roger and adopting Austin was bad ideas.

He heard the front door open and close. He looked over and jumped out of his seat when his saw his father standing there with a gun. Nathan pointed the gun at him and Martin froze, he had had guns pointed at him before but this time it was different. Nathan pulled the trigger and shot Martin the right shoulder. Riggs fell to the ground in pain.

"Get up boy." He told him. Martin moved and got up.

"Come on." He father said and moved for his son to walk in front of him. Riggs moved and did so. They walked out to the truck and got in. Riggs was driving, and his father was in the passenger's seat. He had the gun pointed at Riggs.

-With Roger-

Roger got home and looked to find Riggs. He couldn't find him, but what he did find was blood on the floor and wall and a bullet whole in the wall. His eyes got big and he ran out. He ran into LAPD and yelled for Avery, Bailey, and Cahill. He told them what he thought happened.

"We got to find him." Bailey said looking at all of them.

"Yeah, but how." Cahill asked. Roger looked at over to a cop that was on his cell phone.

"We track his phone." He said, knowing that Martin had it with him. They ran over to the computer and Roger typed in Riggs's number and began to search for it. Soon he found him.

"There!" He said. and everyone looked. Riggs was about an hour and a half away. It looked like his had taken a dirt road to a unknow place.

-With Riggs-

Martin was losing a lot of blood and was having a tough time staying awake as he drove. His eyes were closing when he heard a bang and his window break beside him.

"Don't you dare pass out on me." His father told.

"Take this road." He said and pointed, and Riggs pulled down it and drove for about three miles down it.

"Stop here." Nathan told his son. Riggs stopped the truck and they got out. Nathan walked behind his son with the gun pointed at Martin's head. Martin fell to his knees and was having a challenging time getting back up.

"Stupid boy." Nathan said and reached down and pulled him up. Nathan made Riggs walk about a mile. Martin was so tired, and he knew that he was going to die from blood lose. Nathan stopped his son and made him turned to the side. Martin saw a shovel laying on the ground.

"Start diggin." He told him. Riggs walked over and picked up the shovel and started to dig.

-With Roger-

He pulled up to the place that Riggs's truck was at. He and others looked around. Roger looked at the ground and saw a blood trail.

"Oh my god." He heard Avery say. He walked over to the truck and saw the drives side covered with blood.

"There is a trail of blood over here." He said looking at the seat. He turned and took off running and everyone followed him.

-With Riggs-

Martin sat the shovel down and turned and looked at his father. Nathan smiled and moved over to him.

"Well son this is it." He said and held up the gun and pointed it to Riggs's head. Martin's knees gave out and he fell to them.

"Now that you dug your own grave all I got to do is bury ya." His father said with a smile. Martin looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Put the gun down now!" Nathan looked over and saw Roger standing there with his gun up pointed it at him. Nathan smiled and pulled the trigger and shot Martin in the left side of his chest. Martin fell to the side and Roger shot Nathan in the head. The man fell to the onto his left side. Roger ran over to his husband and picked him up. Martin was looking at him with half closed eyes.

"Don't leave me." He begged the man.

"I…I…I love you." He said and closed his eyes.

"NO!" Roger yelled out.

-A Month Later-

"How are you doing with this?" Cahill asked him. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and said.

"That was not the first time he made me do that." Riggs told her.

"What do you mean?"

"He made me dig my own grave one other time and had me lay in it for eight hours. If I moved an inch he would shoot at me head." He looked away. Roger placed a hand on his. Martin looked over at his husband.

Martin was lucky. The bullet had missed his heart by an inch. At the hospital, they had given him blood and had fixed his back. Roger was by his side the whole time, but Roger and others noticed the change in Riggs after that day.

Roger moved closer to his love. Martin didn't move or look at him. Cahill could tell that what his father had done to him, had made him shut down almost completely.

"I don't know if I will ever get over this." He spoke the truth.


	11. Shut Down

Chapter 11: Shut Down

Riggs was laying in bed looking at the wall. Roger walked in and looked at him. Martin had been out of it since the whole thing with his father. He would not smile or laugh, not even Austin made him smile anymore. He had told Roger that maybe he shouldn't have adopted him. Roger could not believe how depressed Riggs was. Roger walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey, you getting out of bed today?" He asked in a loving voice. Riggs didn't look at him, he just kept looking at the wall. He finally shook his head no. Roger sighed and Martin turned closer to the bed.

"Come on Martin what is wrong?" He asked. Martin said nothing and looked at the bed. Roger sighed an angry sigh and got up and walked out. Riggs laid there, and tears started to fall from his eyes. Trish saw this from the door. She walked in and over to Martin.

"Martin." She said and made him look at her.

"You alright." He shook his head no.

"Martin we are here for you, but you have to meet us half way?" She told him. He looked at her and then sat up.

"I want to go back to the institution again." He told her.

"Why?" She asked worried.

"Cause I belong there." He said looking away from her.

"No, you belong here with us." She told him again.

"Roger hates me and doesn't love anymore. He gets mad at me cause I'm not who I was before." He told her with tears coming to his eyes. She grabbed his hand and told him.

"Martin, Roger loves you very much and is not mad at you."

"Then why did he just get mad me….Cause I'm not good enough anymore." He said with the tears falling from his eyes.

"Martin, why are you think this? Who told you that you are not good enough?" She asked. She knew who it was.

"My father." He said, and she looked away.

"That fucking bastard." She said out loud. She looked at Riggs again.

"Martin, Roger loves and needs you, and Austin needs you too." She told him. He was still not looking at her.

-Next Day-

Riggs sat in his truck and looked at the building. He got out and walked up the stairs and went in.

-Later-

Roger was at home and it was getting dark. He was worried about Riggs. He tried to call him, but no one picked up. He was setting there on the couch when his phone rang. He looked at it and didn't know the number.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Mr. Murtaugh, my name is Doctor Catherine Spinella. I am your husbands Doctor here at the institution." She told him.

"What?"

"You husband checked himself in today, and I was calling you to tell you that he will be here for two weeks, and if everything goes well he will be let out. If not, then he will be here longer." She told him. Roger could not believer what he was hearing.

"You may come by tomorrow and see him and we will talk more." She told him.

"Okay I will." Roger said this and ended the call. He looked up and over and saw Trish standing there looking at him.

"Baby what is it?" She asked him.

"Martin check himself into the mental institution." He said still in shock. Trish sat down beside him.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." She said to him.

-Next Day-

Roger walked into the institution and asked for Doctor Spinella. He waited for a bite and then she came out. She showed him to Riggs's room. Roger looked in and saw Riggs laying in the bed. He sighed and turned toward the Doctor.

"Will he be okay?" He asked her.

"Mr. Murtaugh, I read what happened to him and I have to say that he in a deep depression and has PTSD." Roger looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why would he have that?" He asked.

"Well what happened to him in is past and recently was very dramatic on him. I have seen this before, and I have to say that some have never gotten over it." She told him. He turned and looked at his love.

"Can I go in and see him?" He asked her.

"Yes, you may." She said and put her card key up to the lock. The tiny light went from red to green. Roger opened the door and went in. He walked over to the bed and saw Riggs looking at the wall. Martin saw someone and turned to look. He saw that it was Roger and looked away.

"Hey, I came to see you." He told him and sat down on the bed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I love you and wanted to see you." Roger told him.

"No, you use to love. Now you hate me and are mad at me." Riggs told him. Roger was taken aback by this.

"Why would I hate you and be mad at you?" He asked and moved closer to him.

"Cause I'm not the same as I once was." He said and looked at the bed and moved closer to it.

"Martin, I love you very much and want to help you." Riggs said nothing. Roger could see the tears in his eyes. Roger sighed and looked away. His chest was starting to hurt now. The door opened, and the Doctor came in.

"It's time for your medicine." She told him and walked in with his medicine in a small white paper cup. Riggs sat up and took the pills and laid back down. Roger moved to kiss him, and Martin moved quickly and closes his eyes and moved his arm up to shield his face. Roger looked at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"I think you need to leave." She said, and Roger got up and leaned in and kissed Riggs on the cheek. He noticed that he froze in fear as he did so. Roger and the Doctor walked out.

"I didn't know that he was this bad." He told her.

"He is having a hard time." She said and looked at Riggs. Roger turned his head and looked at him too. They walked down the hallway to the front desk. The doctor looked at Roger and said.

"I think you need to talk to his other Doctor." She told him. Roger looked at her.

"Doctor Cahill." She said.

"Why?"

"Because a woman by the name Santos wants him in here for good." She told him with a worried look. Roger's chest was really starting to hurt now. He nodded his head and left. He got in the car and rubbed his chest.

-Cahill's Office-

Roger walked into the woman's office. She looked up at him and smiled a I'm sorry smile.

"Help me understand what he is going through?" He asked her. She got up and walked around and sat on her desk.

"Bad memoires are coming back to him and he is playing them in his mind. He is reliving some of them." She told him.

"He thinks that I don't love him anymore." He told her. She looked at Roger and noticed that he didn't look well. Roger grabbed his left arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"No." He said and fell to his knees.

-Later that Night-

Riggs was in bed still looking at the wall. He heard the door open and he looked over. No one was supposed to be in his room at this hour. He looked, and it was Cahill.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. He looked behind her to see if Roger was with her, but it was just her.

"We got to talk." She said and moved to his bed.

"About what?" He asked and laid back down and looked at the wall again.

"It's about Murtaugh."

"What about him?" He asked in a sad voice.

"He said that you think that he hates you and doesn't love you anymore." She repeated what Roger had said to her.

"Well he doesn't, and he is not here so that tells ya that he don't." He said while turning over onto his other side. She looked down and then back at him. She had to tell him.

"Riggs, he is not here cause he had another heart attack." She told him, and he sat up quickly and looked at her.

"WHAT!" He yelled out.

"Yes, he was in my office asking about how to understand what you are going through, and he grabbed his arm and fell to the floor." Riggs's eyes got wide and he moved and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Can you get me out of here for like a day's pass or something. I have to go and see him." He asked her.

"I don't know if I can." She told the truth.

"I can, and you can go and see him, but I have to go with you." They looked over at the door and saw Doctor Spinella. Riggs smiled, and they walked out of the room.

-In Roger's hospital room-

Riggs ran into the room. He saw Trish setting by the bed and Roger setting up in the bed. He ran over and took Roger's hand. Roger smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I had to see if you were okay." Martin told him and leaned over and kissed him. The kiss broke, and Riggs looked at him.

"Was it a bad one?" He asked.

"No, it was not." Roger told him in a loving voice. Roger watched as Riggs looked away and to the floor.

"This is my fault." He said.

"Martin, it was going to happen no matter what." Roger said and took his hand.

"Why is it that everyone I love, or touch gets hurt or broken? I'm fuck up." He said. Roger looked at him.

"Martin" Riggs looked at him.

"You are not a fuck up and I was going to have this heart attack no matter what." Martin looked at him with a sad look.

"I love you very much and I was not mad at you. I was mad at myself cause I didn't know how to help you." Roger told him.

"Rog."

"Yeah."

"I love you." He said to his husband.

"And I love you." Riggs smiled.

At the door Cahill and Spinella had seen the whole thing.

"I don't think he has to go back." Spinella told Cahill. Cahill smiled at her and then looked at Riggs who was still smiling.


	12. Taken and Sold

Chapter 12: Taken and Sold

Riggs was laying his and the Murtaugh's bed. Roger had gotten a large king sized bed for all three of them, after they had gotten married. Martin was happy about this. He looked over and saw Roger sleeping beside him. Roger had gotten out of the hospital about a month ago. They hadn't been on a case in a while. Martin heard Austin start to cry and got up to go to his son's room.

He walked in and Austin was standing up with his arms out. He was wanting to be held. Riggs smiled and walked over and picked his son up. Austin stopped crying and laid his head down on Martin's shoulder and patted his back with his small hand. Riggs smiled and shook his head. He heard someone behind him and turned and it was Roger. Roger walked over and kissed Austin on the head. Soon Austin was asleep, and Martin put him back into his bed.

Riggs and Roger walked downstairs and to the kitchen. Everyone was asleep, so it was just the two of them up and moving around. Riggs sat down at the island looked at Roger who was getting a bottle of water out. He opened it and saw Martin looking at him.

"What?" He asked him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how lucky I am." Riggs smiled a loving smile. Roger walked over and kissed him. Martin stood up and wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. Roger wrapped his arm around Riggs and pulled him closer. The kiss got heated quickly.

"Take me." Martin moaned out as Roger began to kiss and lick his neck.

"Here in the kitchen?" Roger asked him moved back to look at him.

"Yes." Riggs said in a deep and sexy voice.

"But what if someone comes down." Roger stated.

"That's the fun of it, almost getting caught." Martin smiled his signature smile. Roger smiled and turned Martin around. He placed his hands on the island and moved his love back some. Riggs closed his eyes as Roger pulled down his pants. Roger moved and was about to push in when Martin stopped him.

"Wait what about your heart?" Martin asked worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just worry about being quiet." Roger told him. Martin smiled, and he was right he did have to be quiet. Roger moved and pushed into him. Martin went to moan out loud but stopped himself. He bit his lips and his eyes rolled back. He grabbed ahold of the side of the island and braces himself.

Roger began to move into him. He closed his eyes as he did so. Martin was starting to breathe hard as Roger started to go faster into him. Riggs opened his mouth to moan but stopped himself. He wanted to moan so bad. Then Roger hit his prostate and his eyes opened wide and he almost screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Rog." He moaned out softly. Roger picked up the pace and began to slam into him. Riggs was in hell. He wanted to scream out so badly. Roger slammed into him, he had one had on Martin's side and the other on his shoulder. Roger felt Riggs close around him as the man came with a soft moan. Roger said nothing as he came into his lover. Roger pulled out of him and they pulled up their pants. Riggs stood up and turned around and grabbed Roger and kissed him. Roger kissed back and pulled him closer.

"I want more." Martin told him. Roger smiled, and he leaned to kiss him when they heard a voice.

"Roger." They turned, and it was Trish. She was holding their phones.

"Both of your phones went off. It was Avery." She told them.

"Damn." Martin said and turned his head. Roger smiled and got his phone. He called their captain back.

"Hey Avery, What ya got for us?" He asked. "Okay…we'll be right there." Roger said in a slow voice. Martin and Trish looked at him.

"What is it?" Riggs asked him.

"A missing person." Roger said looking at him. Riggs could see that something was wrong.

"Who is missing?" He asked.

"A girl by the name of Emma White." Roger said, and Riggs looked at him.

"A girl?"

"Yeah, she is a year old." Roger told them. Trish put her hand up to her mouth and Riggs's eyes went wide.

-Later-

Riggs and Roger walked into the apartment and saw the woman on the floor. She was laying on her back. Her throat had been cut. Martin looked around and saw who looked like the woman's mother seating on the couch looking at her daughter in shock. Roger watched Riggs walk over to her and he did the same. Riggs sat down beside her. He took the woman's hand.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked her.

"We were supposed to have dinner earlier tonight and I called, and she didn't pick up. I came over and found her like this, and Emma was gone." The woman told them.

"We will find out who did this and find the baby as well." Roger told the woman. She looked up at him and then over at Riggs. He nodded his head and smiled a sweet smile at her.

"Thank you."

-LAPD Next Day-

Martin was at his desk looking through files and files on the computer. Roger walked up to him the same time Avery and Bailey did.

"What have you found?" Avery asked Roger.

"Her name was Leanne White. Her husband died in the war when she was two months." Roger told them.

"Leanne was not the first to die and the baby being taken." Riggs said looking at a paper file. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Avery asked.

"Well." He said standing up. "There were three other women in died different ways but every one of them had a baby that was taken." He told them.

"How is that they same as this case?" Bailey asked him.

"Glad you asked." He said pointing his finger at her and then back down at the paper.

"Everyone of the had the same midwife. Yes, she used different names but there are pictures of her in every file." Roger took the file and looked. He was right there was, and it was the same woman. "And they are all single mother's." He added.

"Okay, but why?" Roger asked.

"Did you know that people would pay big money for a baby or small child." Riggs told them.

"You think that she is killing the mom's and selling the babies on the black market?" Avery asked him.

"Yep." He said looked at him. "I think that we should go and asked the midwife some questions." Riggs added.

-Later-

They knocked on the door of the midwife. The door opened, and she looked at them.

"Kendra Lee?" Roger asked.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked.

"We are with LAPD…." Roger didn't finish she took off running inside the apartment. Riggs moved passed Roger and ran after her. He got her just as she was about to go out the window. He got her on the floor and handcuffed her.

"Where is Emma White?" He asked her.

"You will not find them!" She yelled.

"Them?"

"You think that bitch was the only one?" She laughed.

They took Kendra away. Riggs and Roger looked around and could not find the kids anywhere in the apartment. Roger was standing in the living room looking around. Riggs was standing in front of a three piece bookcase.

"Where could she have put them?" Roger asked.

"I don't know." Riggs said and leaned up against one of the section bookcase. Roger walked over and pulled a blue book out and it only pulled half way out. Riggs felt himself moving backwards. Roger watched at Riggs feel back into a secret room. Roger smiled and looked at Martin who was given him a look. Riggs stood up and looked up and saw another door. He walked over and opened the door. Riggs was standing there looking into the room. Roger walked up and stood beside him. He was not looking in the room.

"What is it?" He asked. Riggs looked at him and moved the door back and there in the very small room were Emma and thirteen other kids. Ageing from six months to four years old. Roger's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped.

"How could someone do this?" Martin asked.

-Later-

Riggs was leaning against his truck looking at the ground. Roger walked over and placed a hand on Riggs's shoulder. Martin looked up at him.

"How could she do that to them kids? They may never find their families." He told his husband. Roger looked at the ground and knew that he was right.

-At Home-

Roger walked in and found Riggs looking at Austin. He smiled and walked over to him. He put his arm around his waist.

"You okay?" He asked Riggs.

"Yeah, kinda." Roger made him look at him.

"What is it?" Roger asked him. Martin looked at him in the eyes.

"I keep thinking about the kids. How they may never find there families again." He told him. Roger could see tears in his eyes and pulled him close and hugged him. Martin laid his head on his husband's shoulder.

"I know." He said and rubbed his back.


	13. Look A Like

Chapter 13: Look A Like

Martin and Roger got to the crime scene that was on top of a roof of a building. They walked up and looked at the dead man. Roger noticed something about this guy that he could not put his finger on. Riggs knelt down and was looking at the dead man.

"Rog?" Martin said his name.

"He looks like someone I know." Roger stated.

"Who?" Riggs asked and stood up.

Roger looked at the man more carefully and saw that the man was where in brown boots, light colored pants, two shirts, and had long hair. He then moved his eyes over and looked at Riggs. Then he looked at the dead man.

"Oh my god." Riggs looked at him.

"What?" He asked

"He looks like you!" Roger pointed at the dead man. Riggs narrowed his eyes and looked over at the dead man and then back at Roger.

"No he don't." He said.

"Yes, he does, he even has a mustache like you." Bailey walked over and looked at the dead man and then at Riggs.

"He actually does like you." She told him.

"Really, I don't see it." Riggs looked again.

"Yeah, even the same colored eyes." She added.

Riggs was standing there looking at the dead man. He noticed something in the shirt pocket. He bent down and pulled it out. It was a note, he looked at Roger and Bailey. They walked over and read it.

 _Mr. Riggs_

 _This man was to get your attention. You will pay for what you did back in Texas. You really didn't know how to quit did you. I will get you for what you did to my friend Manuel. You will die soon, by your hand or mine._

 _Signed by your death Diego_

Roger took the note and read it.

"What did you do back in Texas?" He asked him.

"I killed a man by the name of Manuel Alma him and his friend Diego Salto was running a drug ring. I stopped it, but I killed Manuel in the process." Riggs told them. Just then a shot was fired, and it hit Riggs in the left arm. Roger grabbed Riggs and pulled him to the doorway that led to the roof.

"Well looks like he found you." Roger told him. Martin looked at him and then at his arm.

-Later-

Riggs walked into the hotel room. He looked around and then at Roger who was putting the bags down. Roger looked at him and smiled.

"Do I really have to stay here?" He asked.

"Yes you do, and I will be here with you." Riggs smiled at that. He walked over to him and kicked the door shut softly and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. He leaned in and kissed him. Roger moved them over to the bed. He laid Martin down and laid on top of him. They kissed with love. In between kisses Martin said.

"We have to many clothes on." Roger leaned back and looked at him with a smile.

They moved and took them off. Martin laid down back on the bed and smiled as Roger held himself up with his arms and leaned down and kissed him. The kiss started at the lips and then moved to his jaw bone, then Roger made his way down his loves body. Riggs was laying there with a smile as Roger made his way down his body. Roger took him into his mouth and began to suck him. Martin arched his back and moaned out his loves name.

"Oh Rog, that's it suck me." He moaned out. Roger looked up at him and loved what he saw. Riggs was pushing his hair back arched his back again. Roger took him out of his mouth and liked the sides and the tip of the man's cock. He then moved back up and kissed him again. Martin rolled them over and sat up and moved himself over Roger's leaking cock. He moved down until there was nothing else of the man to take in. He moved up and then back down. Roger watched as Riggs closed his eyes and moaned out. Martin rode Roger hard. One of his hands was stroking himself and the other pushing his hair back. He was in heaven now.

"Oh fuck Rog yesss." He moaned out. Martin could feel that he was about to cum. He opened his mouth and moaned a loud moan as he came on himself and Roger. Roger grabbed ahold of Riggs's hips and held them still and slammed up into him.

"OH FUCK ROG!" Martin screamed out as Roger hit his prostate. They both came together this time. Roger slowed down and Riggs got off of him. Roger moved and sat up and looked over at Martin who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Maybe one day I can fuck you." Roger heard this from Martin and looked over at him.

"Maybe." He said and got up and put his clothes back on.

-Later that Night-

Martin was laying on the bed, he was bored out of his mind. Roger had gone back to LAPD and said that he would bring him some food in about an hour. Riggs finally heard a knock at the door and he looked through the peep whole and saw that it was a follow cop that he knew from LAPD. Riggs opened the door and the cop walked in with some food and a drink.

"Here Murtaugh told me to get you some food." He told him.

"Thank ya Anthony." Riggs thanked the man and took a bite of the hamburger. He ate the hamburger and talked to Anthony for a while. He then grabbed his drink and took a big drink out of it. Riggs stood up but fell to the floor. He was starting to feel odd, but he knew what was happening Leith had done this to him.

"You drugged my drink." He said trying to see the man.

"Food actually." Anthony told him. Martin stood up and again, but this time Anthony caught him and pushed him on the bed. Riggs was having a hard time focusing, but he could hear and feel what the man was saying and doing.

"You know I always wanted to fuck you." Anthony told him. Riggs's eyes got wide, he knew what the man was going to do to him.

Anthony undone his pants and pulled them down and did the Riggs's. He turned him over and pushed into him. Martin closed his eyes and bite his lip. The drug was making him feel like he wanted this, but he didn't. The man slammed into him and Martin held back a moan. He really didn't want Anthony to think that he liked it which he did because of the drug. If he was in his right mind he would fight back, but the drug made him feel weak.

"Oh fuck yeah." Anthony moaned out and slammed into him harder. Tears were falling from Martin's eyes. He could not believe this was happening to him again. Anthony came inside of him and pulled out. He fixed his pants and moved and fixed Riggs's as well.

"Now that I have finally got to fuck you. I can take you to Diego and he can kill you." His eyes got wide again.

"Yeah that's right I work for him." Anthony's smile was the last thing Riggs saw before his passed out.

-An Hour Later-

Roger walked into the hotel room and found no one there. He looked in the bathroom and no one. He was starting to panic when he his phone went off. It was the sound of the video chat. He looked and it was Riggs calling him, he hit the talk button. He saw a man standing in front of the camera. Then his eyes looked over and saw Riggs in the chair out. He was tied to the chair and his hands were probably zip tied or tied with ropes.

"Hello Roger." The man said. "My name Diego and you have an hour to find him and save him before I make him pay for what he did to friend." Diego ended the call. Roger called Bailey and had her trace Riggs's phone. She found him and told him the address. He ran out and got into his car.

-With Riggs-

He had came out of the drug and was setting there. They untied his arms but not his hands. He moved his boot a little to the side. The five men standing in front of him. He moved his hands and got it. He smiled big and Diego looked at him.

"What you smiling for?" He asked him.

"Cause I'm about to kick your ass."

"How? You are zip tied to that chair." He said with a smirk. Riggs moved his arms around and showed them his frees hands.

"Not anymore." Riggs said with a huge smile.

One of the man moved punch him in the face, Riggs ducked and grabbed the chair. The guy went to hit him again, but his hand went through the chair breaking it. Riggs took the chair and hit a man in the face knocking him out. Riggs grabbed a piece of it and stabbed the same guy that broke the chair, in the chest killing him. He grabbed another man that was moving toward him and punched him and moved him around just in time for another to start shooting at him. Riggs was behind the man that gotten killed by his own men. He let go of the man and rolled on the floor and grabbed a gun and shot the guy in the chest. He fell back, and Riggs looked over at Diego. He smiled at Riggs. Riggs stood up and almost fell over.

"You are still drugged?" Diego asked him.

"Yeah I am." He breathed out. Diego moved his gun up and Riggs through out his arm and through a knife and it hit him in the chest and killed him. Riggs stood up and still had the gun in his hand and he looked over toward Anthony who ran in and pulled the trigger.

Roger pulled up to the old apartment build and jumped out of the car. He ran up and stopped. There was Riggs walking out of the building covered in blood.

"Your okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah…No I'm not." Roger moved over to him and placed his hands on Riggs's shoulders.

"What happened." Roger asked him.

"Anthony raped me." Martin said with no emotion. Roger lowered his head and moved and hugged him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry." Roger told him while he hugged him. Riggs moved his arms over and hugged him. He laid his head on Roger's shoulder and a tear fell from his eye.


	14. Remember Me

Chapter 14: Remember Me

Riggs was running after a suspect. The guy ran into an apartment building that was getting built. Riggs ran around the corner and stopped the guy disappeared from sight. Martin walked around with his gun drawn and moved around another corner to see if the guy was there. He heard a sound behind him and he turned around, and the guy moved fast and hit Riggs in the head with a small metal pipe. Martin fell to the floor hard and was out cold.

-With Roger-

Roger ran into the apartment building and looked around. He ran up to the second floor and rounded a corner and saw his husband on the ground out cold. He put his gun away and ran over to him. He rolled him over from his side to his back. He could see the blood that had ran down Martin's face.

"Riggs?" He asked and nothing. Roger called for help.

-Hospital-

Roger was looking at Martin. He was in the bed asleep. Roger wished that he would wake up. The doctors said that he got hit pretty hard. It had been about three hours since Riggs had gotten hit.

"Where am I?" Roger heard from Martin.

"Your in the hospital." Roger told him. Martin looked over at him with an odd look. Martin was about to asks something when the doctor came in.

"Well how we feeling?" She asked him.

"Hum good." He said with an unsure smile. She looked at him over and then wrote something down in her notes. Roger reached over and grabbed Riggs's hand and he looked at him and took it way.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked him in a light kind of mood.

"Why were you taking my hand?" He asked him.

"Cause that is what a good husband does." Roger said and noticed that when he said husband Riggs looked at him kind of funny.

"I'm not married, my wife dead a six months ago." He told him. Roger stood up and sat on the bed.

"No that was two and a half years ago, we are coming up on our first anniversary." Roger told him the truth. Martin looked ahead and then looked at his hand. There was a different ring on his hand.

"So, you are saying that we are married? I don't even know you." Roger looked at the doctor. The doctor looked at Riggs and asked.

"What is your full name?"

"Martin Cristian Riggs, why?"

"So, you know your name, but you can't remember your husband?" The doctor asked him.

"I guess so." He said with his shoulders up. Roger was about to say something until the doctor stopped him.

"I looks like you husband has a severe case of amnesia." She said.

"Well how long until he gets his memory back?" Roger asked her.

"A week maybe long or never." She told him. Roger looked at Martin with a worried look. Martin was looking at him with a look like his was trying to remember him.

-A few days later-

Martin walked into his and the Murtaugh's home and looked around. He looked at a picture of Roger, Trish and the kids. Then he looked over at a picture of Austin. He smiled and at the picture. Roger walked over to him.

"That is our son. We adopted him a few months back." Riggs looked at him.

"I know that is my son Austin." Roger gave him a look.

"You remember him, but not me?" He asked him.

"I guess so." He said and walked off.

Roger found it weird that Martin knew everyone but him. He finally could take it anymore and went to Cahill. He walked into her office and she was setting at her desk. She looked up at him.

"How can I get him to remember me?" He asked her.

"Have you tried taking him somewhere that only you two have been or out on a date?" She asked him. Roger shook his head no.

"Try that and see if that helps. Maybe try getting close to him in an intimate kind of way." She told him.

-Later that night-

Roger had finally talked Riggs into going out on a date with him. They went to eat, and Roger talked about things that had happen between them, but Martin just said that he could not remember it. Roger was losing hope that Riggs would remember him. Soon Roger had an idea that he hoped that would work.

They pulled up to the cabin that they had stayed in. (Chapter 5). Riggs looked at it and got out of the car. They got their things and walked inside. Roger looked at Martin to see if he remembered this place.

"Well do you remember?" He asked him. Martin turned toward him and shook his head no. Roger sighed and walked into the bedroom. Martin looked down at the floor. He didn't mean to make this man angry, but he couldn't remember him. Riggs walked over to the couch and sat down. Roger walked out of the bedroom and saw him setting there with a look like his was trying to remember. Roger walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not mad at you, I am mad at myself." Riggs looked at him.

"Why?" He asked him.

"Because I can't get the man that I love more than anything, to remember me." He said and laid back on the couch.

"Maybe if we made love I can remember." Riggs said and laid back as well. Roger looked at him.

"If you want to, we can try." Roger said and they both got up.

They walked into the bedroom and Martin stood there looking at Roger. Roger moved and took off his clothes and Martin did the same. Roger walked over and walked Riggs over to the bed and laid him down. He moved and leaned down and kissed him. Martin moved his arms around the man's neck and pulled him closer. He didn't know why but this felt so right to him. He moaned into the kiss and moved his hips up and broke the kiss when his harden cock touched Roger's.

Roger smiled and leaned down and kissed him again. This time Martin kissed with want. He pulled the man as close as he could. Roger smiled in the kiss. He then moved from the lips to the jaw bone and down. He moved down his loves body to his hard cock. He took the cock into his mouth and Martin moaned out.

"Oh god." Roger bobbed his head up and down. He moved his hand to Riggs's entrance and push a finger into him. He watched as the man arched his back and moaned out.

"Oh god yes." Martin moaned out and pushed his hair back and looked down at the man with smile. Roger sucked him hard, Martin could feel himself about to cum.

"Oh god I'm going to cum." He said and pushed back his hair and laid his head back and moved his hips and arched his back and came into Roger's mouth. Roger moved his way back up his loves body licking and sucking a nipple as he did so. Martin moved and placed a hand on the back of Roger's head. Roger got to his lover's lips and kissed them again. Martin smile and broke the kiss.

"I can't take much more, take me." He told him. Roger smiled and moved and slowly pushed into him. Riggs arched his back again and moaned out. Roger moved his hips and Martin moaned out again. He soon was moving faster into him.

"Oh fuck yesss." Riggs moaned out and started to push himself down to meet the man's thrust. Soon Roger was slamming into him. Martin moved his hand to touch himself, but Roger stopped him. He took the man's wrists into his hands and held them down. Martin looked at him with half closed eyes. Roger leaned down and kiss him. As he did so he moved his hip and thrusted into Riggs's prostate. Riggs broke the kiss with a loud scream.

"OH FUCK YESS!"

"You like that don't you?" Roger asked him.

"Oh fuck yesss." He moaned out. "God this is great" He added that made Roger smiled and he really started to slam into him. He was hit the man's prostate every time. Martin was screaming out in pleasure.

"Fuck Riggs I'm going to cum." He warned him.

"Fuck, cum in me." He said to him. Roger came hard into his love. They rode out their orgasms until they could not move. They stared into each other's eyes. Roger moved down and kissed Riggs. He moved back and laid over to the side. He moved and hugged up his husband. Martin was still a little unsure about this, but he laid there in the man's arms. Roger sighed and said.

"I love you." Martin sat up and shook his head. Roger sat up and touched Riggs's arm.

"You okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah…I am…" Roger moved and made Riggs look at him.

"Are you sure." He saw Riggs's signature smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am Rog" Roger looked at him.

"I remember now." Martin said and wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. Roger smiled and hugged him.

"I remember you. I remember everything." He said and pulled back and kissed the man.

"I'm glad." Roger told him.

"And I remember you saying that I could fuck you." He said with his signature smile. Roger looked at him and thought about it.

"Okay fine. Just this once." He said and laid down. Riggs moved and got on top of him. He kissed him on the lips and then made his way down. He got to the man's cock and took it into his mouth. Roger moaned and laid his head back. Riggs then moved his hand to his entrance and pushed in. Roger grunted at the feeling. He soon got use to it and started to move himself down to take in more. Riggs sucked him hard and Roger could feel that he was not going to last. He moved and grabbed Riggs's hair and made him stop.

Martin sat up and moved himself in front of Roger and pushed in slowly. Roger moaned at the feeling. Martin started out slow and then started to move faster. He had miss being in someone. He missed the warmth around his cock. Soon Riggs was slamming into his love. Roger was moaning loudly. Then Martin moved his hips and hit Roger's prostate. Roger's screamed out in pleasure.

"OH FUCK YES!"

"Oh fuck Rog." Riggs moaned as he could feel himself cumming. He came hard into the man. Roger cold feel this and came as well. They rode out their orgasms until they could not move again. Riggs pulled out of Roger and laid beside him. He looked over at him.

"You okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah…no wonder you like it when I fuck you." Roger said this and looked over at Martin. They both laughed, and Riggs rolled into Roger's arms and they went to sleep.


	15. Old Friend

Chapter 15: Old Friend

Martin was setting at his desk at LAPD. He was looking through some files. He stopped and looked at his ring on his hand. He smiled and went back to work. Roger was in Avery's office talking to him about the case that they were on. An Ex Navy Seal that trained with Riggs was killed. His neck had been snapped. Riggs didn't know the man that well, but still he knew him. He was looking at the crime scene photos when he heard.

"Martin Riggs, I was told that I would find you here." Riggs looked up and standing a few feet away was another Ex Navy Seal that he did know very well.

"Landon." He said and got up. He walked over at him and they shook hands and hugged each other. Roger was walking out of Avery's office with Avery beside him.

"Who is he?" Roger asked Bailey who had heard who the man was.

"That is an Ex Navy Seal that Riggs knows." She told them. Roger walked over to the two men. Roger smiled at the man. Riggs looked over at him.

"Oh, this is Roger…my husband." Landon was shaking Roger's hand and looked over at Riggs when he said husband.

"Husband?" He asked.

"Yeah, husband." Martin smiled, and they saw his face get a little red. Both men smiled and looked at each other.

"I'm Landon Tanner. Your husband and I were best friends in the Navy Seals." He said. Roger looked over at Riggs who smiled.

"Really? He doesn't talk about at all." He told him.

"I don't blame him, there was more bad times then good, and there were only a hand full of good times." Landon told him.

"Yeah but we made it through it." Martin told him. Landon looked over at Riggs and then at his desk.

"Is that Blake?" He asked, and Martin looked back and grabbed the file.

"Yeah it is." He said.

"What happened?" Landon asked him.

"I don't know, trying to find the bastard that did this." Riggs looked at him with a serious look.

"Well I hope you do." He said and then back handed Riggs on the arm. He looked at him.

"I know, how about you and your…husband (He smiled at Riggs, who's face got red) come over for dinner tonight?" He asked him. Martin looked at Roger.

"That is fine with me." Roger told him. Riggs looked at Landon and nodded his head.

"Great, here is my address, and come around seven." Landon wrote the address down and handed it to Riggs.

"Okay we will be there." He said with a smiled and Landon walked away.

-Later that Night-

"You do know that you can't drink the wine right." Roger told Riggs as the walked up to Landon's apartment.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a sad and annoyed voice. Roger smiled and knocked on the door. Landon opened the door and they walked in.

Martin and Landon were talking about training, but nothing else. Roger knew that they couldn't really talk about what they had done in the Navy Seals. Landon walked over to the table with the wine and poured him a glass and then Roger some. He went to give Martin some, but he held up his hand.

"Sorry, but I don't drink anymore." He said, and Landon looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm in recovery now." Riggs told him.

"Okay." Landon went and got Riggs a diet coke and handed it to him. Landon walked over with their food and they began to eat. After they at they were setting there talking at the table. Both Riggs and Roger felt themselves getting tired and Roger fell forward on the talk and Riggs fell out of the chair. Landon looked at them and smiled.

Roger came to in his chair that he was setting in earlier. He looked, and he was tied to the chair with ropes. He looked down and Riggs was laying on his stomach with his hands on either side of his head. Roger moved his foot and softly moved Riggs hand with his shoes.

"Martin wake up." He told him. Riggs moved and came to and looked up at Roger. He got on his knees and looked around. He heard something behind him and looked at Roger who was looking behind him. Riggs stood up and turned around. The was Landon stand there looking at him. Riggs looked and saw cameras sat up. He looked at Landon.

"You drugged us how? We ate the same food?" He asked.

"Yes, but I dipped your forks in a knock out drug." Landon smile at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"You are going to fight me."

"No I'm not." Riggs said and went to walk over to Roger.

"You will or he your husband dies, and you only have twenty minutes to save him." Landon told him. Riggs looked at Landon and the looked to the side and saw a gun on a holder pointed at Roger's head. He looked, and the gun was on a timer. He looked back at Landon.

"You will fight me to the death or he dies." He told him. Riggs lowered his head and moved into position to fight him. Riggs looked at the cameras again. Landon saw this and said.

"Oh, Avery and I'm sure a few others are watching this fight." He said with a smile. "I was going to do this with Blake, but I thought that you would be more fun to kill on camera." He added with a smile.

-Avery's Office-

Avery, Cahill, Bailey and Santos were watching this on Avery's computer. Cahill knew that Riggs was going to kill this man to save Roger.

-With Riggs and Roger-

Landon ran toward Riggs. Riggs moved to the side and missed the man's fist. He moved his knee up and kneed him in the gut hard. Landon spit out spit and blood. Riggs moved around, and Landon fell to the floor on his hands and knees. He growled and stood up and moved to hit Riggs again, but Martin moved, and he hit air.

"You have not been training, have you?" Riggs asked him in a serious voice. Landon moved his fist back and back handed Riggs in the mouth. Riggs moved, and blood ran down his chin. Landon lunged forward towards Riggs and they hit and blocked each other's punches. Then they moved and hit each other in the face with their fist. Landon stepped back and so did Riggs. Martin looked over at the timer and it said that he only had a minute left. He looked back at his old friend and knew that he had to ends this now. Landon moved, and Riggs punched him in the face and spend him around to where Landon was bent backwards and Riggs had his knees bents some and was holding him.

"DO IT!" Landon yelled out. "You know if I live, you and your husband and family will die by…" He didn't finish Riggs thrusted upward and broke the mans neck. He let go of the man and he fell to the floor dead. Riggs looked at the timer and it was counting down from ten. He ran over and looked at the ropes, there was no way he could get him out in five seconds. He moved and stood in front of the gun and Roger looked at him.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Saving my husband." Just than the timer went off and they all heard a bang and Riggs fell to his knees. He then moved and untied Roger. Roger watched as Martin fell over onto the floor. He looked and saw the bullet had hit him in his left shoulder near the heart. Roger moved and lifted Riggs head.

"Why do you do this?" He asked him.

"Cause I am disposable and your not." Riggs said in a tired voice.

"Your not to me." Roger bent down and kissed him.

-Avery's Office-

They all were looking at the two. Santos could not believe that Riggs would do that.

"They are married." Avery said and looked at Cahill. She nodded her head.

-Later-

Riggs wake up in the hospital room and looked over and saw Roger asleep in a chair but had his head down on the bed. He touched Roger's head and he woke up and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey." He smiled at his husband

"Hi."

-Later that week at LAPD-

Riggs and Roger were standing in Avery's office. Avery yelled out them for not telling him that they were married. Just as Roger was about to say something Santos walked in as well as Doctor Cahill. Santos looked at Riggs.

"You should be behind bars." She told him.

"Hey I saved my husband and myself by killing him!" Riggs yelled at her. He didn't know why but this woman hated him.

"You well be charged for murder." She told him with a bitchly voice.

"No he will not." They all turned and looked and saw Ronnie Delgado standing there. Riggs smiled and looked the woman.

"He killed someone." She told him.

"To save himself and the one that he loves." He told her. She looked at the Los Angeles City Attorney. He smiled at her and she walked out of the office. Cahill walked up to Riggs and told him not to forget to come to her office later. They all walked out, and Riggs stopped Ronnie.

"Thank you." He said.

"Not a problem for my favorite son-in-law." Smiled at him.

"I'm not your son-in-law anymore." Martin said in a sad voice. Ronnie looked over at Roger and smiled.

"My daughter would be happy that you moved on and that you are happy." He told him.

"Yeah Miranda would be." Martin smiled and looked at Roger.


	16. Weakness

Chapter 16: Weakness

Roger was setting at his desk looking at the computer. A name came up and he sat up and looked at it. Riggs looked at him and walked over to him. He leaned down and saw the name.

"Darriel Smith, who's he?" He asked him.

"He is a guy I put away years old." He told him and turned to look at him.

"Oh, well hopefully he will leave you alone." Riggs said and stood up. Roger knew that the man was going to do something.

"I doubt it." He told the truth.

-Later that week-

Riggs and Roger were in Avery's office. Roger was telling him that he knew that Darriel was following him and his family. He told him that he was in fear for his wife, husband, and kids.

"Murtaugh I can't let you bring him in with out him doing something to be here." Avery took him. Riggs stood up when Roger did.

"He is after my family!" Roger yelled at him. Just then Cahill walked into the office. They looked at her.

"Riggs, you were supposed to be in my office." She told him. They looked over at him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry Doc, but this was impor…important." They looked at him when he said half of the word and then said it. He shook his head and brought his hand up to it.

"You okay?" Roger asked him. They watched in horror as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor. He began to bend backwards and was not breathing.

"HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!" Cahill yelled out. Roger ran over to his husband and looked at Avery.

"CALL FOR HELP!" Yelled and Avery called for help. Roger and Cahill watched as he went limp and started to breath again.

"What could have done this?" Roger asked him.

"I don't know, maybe where he got hit in the head with the pipe." She said unsure.

Help came and took Martin to the hospital. In the ambulance Riggs had two more seizures. Roger watched in horror at every seizure he had. Roger stayed in the room with his husband. The doctor walked in and Roger got up and walked over to her. She told him what Cahill had told him, that I was because he got in the head so hard. She told him that he would have them the rest of his life and that he had to take medication for it. After a while Roger had to leave to go back to LAPD.

-With Riggs-

Martin was in the bed, starting to wake up. He looked over and saw no one. He figured that Roger went to LAPD or to the house. He looked over and a man walked. The man was dressed like a male nurse, so he paid no attention to him.

"Are you Martin Riggs Murtaugh, married to Roger Murtaugh from LAPD?" The man asked him. Riggs rolled his head over and said.

"Yeah I am. Why?" The man moved his hand and had a needle in it. Before Riggs knew what was going on the man was laying on top but still had his feet on the floor. He had moved his hand over Riggs's mouth, so no one could hear him yell. The man stuck the needle into his arm and Riggs felt himself passing out. He passed out and the man looked up to see if someone had saw him.

-Later-

Roger walked into Riggs's room and found no one. He looked in the bathroom and found no one. He ran out and asked the nurse.

"Where is Martin Riggs Murtaugh at?" She looked at him and said.

"He is in his room." She told him.

"No, he is not." Both Roger and the nurse ran into the room.

"He was here." She said and ran out of the room to see where he could have gone to. Roger's phone rang, and he looked, and it was Rigg's number.

"Where are you?" He asked him.

"He is out cold." A voice told him. Roger froze he knew how it was that he was talking to. It was Darriel.

"Where is he?" He asked him.

"He is here with me, and I have to say Roger you can pick the most good lookin man. Hmmm he is nice, and wonder if he has every had a big and black before?" He asked.

"Don't you dare!" Roger yelled out.

"I'll tell ya what, I will wait three hours and if you are not here at the new construction site near LAPD. Then I have my way with him and I will not be gently at all. Be here with ten grand and I will let him go untouched." He told him.

"Fine, I will see you soon." He said and ended the call.

-Two hours later-

Roger walked up to the eighth floor with the bag of money in his hand. He didn't tell Avery that he was doing this, he told no one. The money in the bag was his life savings. He turned a corner and saw Martin in a chair still drugged. He was going in and out of conscious. Roger stopped and looked over as Darriel walked over from the side.

"You got my money?" He asked him.

"Yes, it is all here." He told him.

"I was hoping that you would be late." He smiled and rubbed his fingers down Martin's cheek. He looked at Roger and could see that the man was getting angry at him.

"What's wrong? Don't want no one touching him?" He asked him. Roger gave him a hateful look. Roger dropped the money and kicked it over to Darriel. The man walked over and took the bag. He walked over to Martin and leaned down and kissed his cheek and said.

"Next time beautiful." He leaned back up and took off running.

Roger pulled out his gun and started to shoot at the man. He took off running after him. He rounded a corner and ducked as Darriel went to hit him. Roger held up his gun and Darriel stopped and looked at him.

"What you going to do? Shot me?" He asked. Roger smiled and said.

"Yes." Darriel lunged for Roger and Roger pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. After Roger knew that the man was dead, he ran over to Martin and lifted his head. Martin was completely out of it.

-Late that night-

Riggs woke up in his bed. He looked over at Roger and then looked ahead. He had his eyebrows together. Roger looked at him and smile.

"You had a seizure at work and then two more in the ambulance, then Darriel took you and I got you back." Riggs looked over at him.

"Okay, thank you, but what do you mean I had a seizure?" He asked and sat up. "I have never had one before." He added.

"The doctor said it was where you got hit in the head with the pipe." Roger explained. "She also said that you have to start taking medicine for it, you will have to do that from now on." Riggs didn't like the sound of that. He looked over at Roger. Roger looked at him.

"What did you have to give him to get me back?" He asked him.

"Ten grand." Riggs looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you get that?" Riggs asked and laid down facing him.

"I got all of my life savings out." He said with a smile. Martin smiled and they kissed.


	17. No Choice

Chapter 17: No Choice

Martin woke up while Trish was leaving the room. She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Sorry Martin, I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered. Roger was still asleep. It was their day off.

"It okay." He whispered back. She walked out of the room and left to go to work. Martin rolled from his stomach over to his left side. He was now facing Roger. He looked at the man. He then looked at the clock and knew that they were the only ones in the house. Austin and Harpar had went to Roger's mothers for the night. Roger rolled from his side that was facing Martin to his back. Riggs smiled a big smile and slipped under the covers.

Roger was slowly waking up. He had heard Trish leave and could feel Martin moving. His eyes opened wide when he felt his cock in a hot wet mouth. He moaned and laid back his head and pulled the covers back and looked down. There was his husband bobbing his head up and down. Roger licked his lips and placed a hand on the back of Martin's head.

"Oh fuck yeah." He moaned out. Riggs took the man out of his mouth and licked the sides and the tips. He then took him back in and hummed. He knew that Roger loved that. He moved his hand up and down Roger's body. He took him out and moved up his loves body to his lips. Martin kissed Roger with love and want. Roger rolled them over and laid on top of him. Riggs smiled and chuckled when his did this. Roger moved and pushed into him. Martin moved his head back and moaned out. He was happy that he had someone to make love too. Roger moved slowly, he knew that this drove Riggs crazy.

"Oh fuck Rog, mover faster." Roger smiled and did so. He started slam into him.

"Oh fuck yesss." Martin moaned out and wrapped his arms around Roger's back and pulled him closer to him. Roger leaned down and kissed and licked Riggs neck. Martin moved his head so that he could do so. Martin's eyes were rolled back in his head. He was loving this.

"Fuck Riggs." Roger moaned into the man's neck. Roger could feel himself getting close and he knew that Martin was too. He moved his hips and hit Riggs prostate.

"OH FUCK ROG!" Riggs screamed out in pleasure. Martin could not take much more he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He came hard and yelled out Roger's nickname. Roger moaned out Martin's as he came into him. They rode out their orgasms until they could not move and then looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you." Martin said to his husband.

"I love you too." Roger said to his husband. They kissed each other and laid their heads on each other's.

They moved and got up. Roger walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Martin was laying in bed and looked up at the bathroom door. He got up and walk in and saw Roger get into the shower. Riggs smiled and moved. Roger turned around in the shower and found Martin standing there. He looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"I want more." Martin said and wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. The hot water was running down their bodies. Riggs moved in and kissed Roger as he did so he got wet. He moved and his way down his loves body to his semi hard cock. He took him in his mouth again and sucked him. Roger moved his hand and placed it on the back of his loves head again. Riggs bobbed his head back and forth. Roger laid his head back and then looked down at him. He loved what he saw, himself in his husband's mouth. Riggs was looking up at him. He pulled on Riggs's hair and made him stand up. They kissed each other hard. Roger then moved and kissed his jaw bone and then his neck. He moved down to the man's very hard cock and took him into his mouth. Riggs moaned and pushed back his wet hair. He moaned out.

"Oh fuck Rog." Roger hummed and that almost made Riggs fall. His knees were getting weak. Roger moved and pushed his finger into his entrance and pushed it in and out.

"Rog, I can't take much more." Martin moaned out as he put his hands on the walls of the shower. Roger stood up and turned Martin around. He bent him over and pushed into him. Martin moaned and put his hands on the shower wall. Roger moved his hands to Riggs's sides and pulled him back as he thrusted forward.

"Oh god Rog yes." Martin moaned out. "Oh god." He added. Roger smiled and started to fuck him harder. Now Riggs was really moaning and grunting his loves name.

"That's it Riggs, take it." Roger told him and started to slam into him.

"Oh fuck Rog hit it." Riggs moaned out. He wanted Roger to hit his prostate. Roger smiled and moved his hips and hit what Riggs wanted.

"OH FUCK YES!" He screamed out. Roger smiled and kept fucking him and hitting the same spot repeatedly. He came hard into his love and Martin came as well. Roger pulled out of the man. Martin stood up and looked turned and wrapped his arms around him. Roger wrapped his arms around Riggs's waist.

They finished their shower and got out and dried off. Roger looked Martin and saw the scars on his back from Leith and Riggs's father had given him. (chapter 6 & 10).

-Later-

Martin pulled into the driveway. He had gone to get some food for him and Roger. He walked into the house and found no one. He looked around and pushed his hair back. He was starting to panic. His phone started to go off. He looked at it was Roger video chatting with him. He calmed down and hit the button.

"Hello Mr. Riggs" A man said, and Riggs looked at him. He knew that man was from The Cartel.

"I bet you are were looking for you husband, weren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, where are his?" He asked.

"He is here with me, as well as your other friends." He moved the camera and showed him Cahill, Avery, Santos, Roger.

"Let them go!" He yelled.

"I will, but you are going to do something for me." He told him. The man walked into a room to where Roger and the others could not here him.

"What do you want me to do?" Riggs asked. The man told him, and he nodded his head.

-Later that Night, on a road leading away from LA-

The bank truck's light hit a pair black boots. The truck stopped, and the men looked at man dressed in all black. He had a mask on that covered his head. He moved a held up the grenade launcher and launches a smoke grenade at the truck. The grenade went through the windshield and falling in between the two men. It went off and the man that was is in the passenger's seat got out and the man fired a shot it hit the man in the chest. The driver got out and found a gun pointing at his head.

"Move." The man said with a voice changer, that was around his neck. The driver moved to the back and looked at the man.

"Open it." The driver opened it the back and got in. He moved and began to put the money in two huge blue bags. He handed them to the masked man. The man took them and held the gun up to him.

"No please don't kill me." The man begged.

"I'm not and your friend is not die just asleep. I tranquilized, and now." The man looked at him. "You will be too." The man fired the guy and shot the man with the tranquilizer. The man walked away with the blue bags of money and put them in the car next to two red ones. He got into his car and drove off.

While going do the road, the man moved and took off the mask. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He could believe he just did that.

-With Roger-

Roger and all of them were tied to chair and in a row. They heard a car drive into the warehouse that they were in. They all looked at the car. A masked man got out of the car and got out the blue bags that had the money in them out of the car. He walked over and sat the two bags down and two of the men from The Cartel walked over and took them. The man looked at Roger and them.

"I must say, I didn't think that you would actually rob a bank truck." The main man said and moved looked in one of the bags. He smiled and looked up at him.

"Take the mask off." The man moved and took the mask off. Roger and everyone was shocked to see Riggs standing there. He moved and pushed back his hair and looked at everyone.

"He didn't." Santos said.

"He did." Roger told her. She looked over at Roger and then looked back at Riggs.

"Let them go." He said. The main man looked at him and smiled.

"Fine you can have them when we walk out and if you move while we are walking out, they will shoot you." Riggs looked over and saw the men with long rage weapons. He nodded his head and stayed put.

The man began to walk out, and Riggs watched them leave. Once out of sight he walked over to Roger and untied him.

"You robbed a bank truck?" He asked him.

"Yes I did." He said and untied Avery. "And I would do it again to save my husband and friends." He added. Avery moved and untied Cahill and Santos. Riggs looked over at Santos, she was not happy. She opened her mouth to say something, but Riggs put her in her place.

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" He yelled at her. She looked at him and got a little scared of him.

"I can't believe that they drove away with all that money." Avery said knowing that he would have to explain this.

"No, they think that they have the money." They all looked at Riggs. He held up his hand and it was a small long trigger. He pushed the button and they heard a huge boom. They looked at him again and he had his signature smile on his face.

"I gave them the counterfeit money that we had in the evidence room." His smile got bigger. It looked almost evilish to Cahill. Cahill looked at him and knew that he was doing more than fighting demons in him. He was fighting the differences between right and wrong. She knew that she would have to talk to him about this.

-Next Day-

Riggs was setting on Cahill's couch. She looked at him, he was not looking at her.

"Did you like robbing the truck?" She asked him. He looked over at her.

"I a way yeah, I did." He said with a small smile.

"Why did you like it?" She asked.

"Cause I know that I was doing something wrong and I knew that I would not get in trouble for it." His smile got bigger.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah, look Doc. I did it to save y'all and that was all. I'm not going to do it again." He told her the truth.

"The smile that you had on your face after you killed them men with that bomb. It was disturbing." She told him the truth.

"Sorry, I guess I got into the moment." He said and looked away. She could tell that he was truly sorry.

"I think that is enough for today." She said, and she watched Riggs leave.

Once out of her sight, he smiled the same evilish smile that he had smiled the night before.


	18. Water

Chapter 18: Water

"Okay this is what you two are going to do." Avery told Riggs and Roger who were setting in the chairs looking at him.

"There is a husband and wife by the name of Ryan and Cora Vatten. They need to be protected." He told them. Riggs looked at him.

"From?" He asked.

"They say that their friends were robbing and killed, and they think they are next." Avery told them. Riggs looked at Roger and then back at Avery.

"So, we got to babysit them?" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much yeah." Avery told them. Riggs rolled his head back and sighed. Roger sighed as well and the two got up. Riggs walked to his desk and got his stuff and Roger did the same. They left LAPD to go to the Vatten's home.

-At the Vatten's home-

Roger was setting on the couch talking to the husband and wife. They were nice people he thought to himself. Riggs was looking around while he was on the couch. He was watching the two and they were acting like a couple out of a 50s TV show. So happy and smiling and laughing. He was starting to get a little scared of them. No one is that happy, not even him and Miranda was that happy.

"So you two are married?" The wife asked.

"Yes we are, next month is our first anniversary." Roger told them. They husband, and wife looked at them and smiled. Roger smiled and looked over at Riggs who smiled an odd smile.

After they had talked to the two, they walked out and got in the car. Roger started the car and was driving.

"They were very nice." Roger said, and Riggs looked over at him. Roger looked at him and then back at the road.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh come on Rog. No one is that happy." He told him.

"Well I think that they are very nice, and people are that happy."

"Yeah in 50s TV shows." Riggs said looked out the window.

"We are that happy." Now Martin really looked at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are." Roger told him.

"Come on Rog, really? We got into a fight this morning." He stated.

"Yeah, we did, but we got over it." Roger pointed out.

"They were putting on a show." Riggs told him.

-The next day-

Riggs was on his own today. Roger had to take Austin to the doctor for a checkup. He would have taken him, but Roger said that the car was safer for the baby. Now Martin was setting on Cahill's couch.

"So, this husband and wife are too happy?" She asked him.

"Yeah, they are. I mean they set and smile a very uneasy smile and the act like…a 50s TV show. Like the mom and dad are so freakishly happy." He told her.

"Then Rog asked if we are happy like at and I told him no, we are not." He added.

"Why don't you think that you two are happy like that?" She asked him.

"We are happy together but not that freakishly happy." Cahill looked at him. He looked at her.

"Look I love him a lot and would do anything for him, you know that. But we are a normal married couple." He told her the truth.

-Later that night-

Riggs thought that he would go and check in on the freakishly happy couple. He shut his truck door and walked up to there front door and rang the bell. The door was opened by the husband Ryan. He saw that is was Riggs and invented him in. He walked in and they all sat down in the living room. Riggs sat on the couch and the two sat on the love seat. He watched them and knew that they were putting on a show.

"Okay." He finally said. "No one is this happy." He said and pointed to them. They looked at him and smile.

"Sorry but we are." The wife Cora said.

"Really?" He asked. "Are you high or drunk?" He asked them, and they laughed together, and that scared him. The husband Ryan got up and sat beside him.

"We are very happy and no we are neither of those things. But I will tell you that we are even more happier when she gets to watch." He said and placed his hand on Riggs's leg. Martin got what that man was saying.

"Oh no." He said and stood up quickly. The man stood up and so did the wife. The husband Ryan moved and walked around the couch to the table that had the alcohol on it. While the wife Cora moved and walked up to Riggs. He moved back some as she leaned in.

"Don't you want to be apart of this?" She asked him.

"No I do not." He said with a smiled and moved back and bumped into the husband that was behind him. He looked back and saw the man smiling at him. Now he was scared.

"Why not?" Ryan asked him and moved one arm around his waist and kissed his neck. Martin's eyes got wide and he tried to move, but Ryan had a good grip on him.

"No." Riggs said again. The wife Cora made a sad duck face and the husband moved his arm.

"Then you are useless to us." Said the wife, she nodded her head and Riggs brought his eyebrows together. Then the husband's arm wrapped around him and his hand covered his mouth. Ryan had a handkerchief in his hand and Riggs could smell chloroform on it. He grabbed the man's arm and tried to pull it away, but he felt tired and closed his eyes and fell to the floor. The couple looked down at him and smiled.

Martin woke up handcuffed to a bed. He looked up and then he heard something and looked down. He saw the wife and husband standing there and the husband had no clothes on. He looked move and saw that he had no clothes on. His eyes got wide and tried to move his arms.

"There is no use in doing that." The wife told him and moved over to him. He looked, and she had a needle in her hand. She bent down and put the needle into his arm.

"There that will help you enjoy it more." She said and leaned down and kissed his cheek. Martin could feel the drug go through his body. He could not see that well now and he sensitive to touch. The husband moved and laid on top of him. He moaned as their cocks touched. He moved Martin's head over and licked his neck. Martin let out another moan. Ryan then began to suck his neck. Martin didn't want this, but the drug was making him want it.

"Oh fuck." He moaned out. The wife smiled and sat on the bed and watched. The husband moved and pushed into him. Riggs arched his back and moaned.

"Oh god yes."

"See, you like this." The man told him. "I bet you have only had your husband's cock before." He added and began to move his hips. He didn't go slow he started out fast. Martin knew that if he went along with this and/or imaged Roger then it would be over soon. Ryan sat up and picked up Riggs's hips and hammered into him.

"Oh fuck Rog!" He yelled out.

"How sweet he thinks it is his husband fucking him." The wife giggled.

"I'll show him the difference." The husband said and moved one of his hands to Riggs's throat and began to choke him. Martin had to admit it felt kinda good to being choked.

"Fuck yes." He breathed out. They both smiled at him. The husband began to fuck him harder. Riggs could not take it anymore and came. The husband soon came as well into him. He pulled out and of him and removed his hand from his throat. Martin felt himself going to sleep, but before his did he heard.

"He will be out for a while and we got to go and kill our friends." The husband said.

"Yes, but we should put him in the box now." The wife said. Box what box? Riggs started to panic kinda, he hoped that it was no a coffin again. Then he felt himself sleep claim him.

-With Roger-

Roger had dropped Austin off at the house with Trish and the kids. He drove to the Vatten's home and parked his car. He got out and could see Riggs's truck there. He walked over to the door and knocked. No one answered the door. He then moved around the house looking in windows. He made his way around the house. No one was here, he had a bad feeling about this. He kicked the door down and had his gun drawn. He moved around the house and found no one. He walked out and saw a note under Riggs's trucks windshield wiper. He got it and read it.

 _Mr. Murtaugh_

 _We have your husband he is at the shipping yard over the water. We will be there waiting on you. I hope that you get there in time cause if not he will be lowered into the water and there are small holes along the sides of the box. And by the way, you husband is an easy fuck when he is drugged._

 _Cora and Ryan_

 _See you soon sweetie_

 _Oh and we made it easy for you to find him._

Roger's eyes got wide. He ran and got in his car and drove to the shipping yard. He called Bailey and Avery on the way. He told them that they had Riggs, that was all he told them. He and the others got to the shipping yard. They followed the signs that led them to a shipping container lifter that was holding a plex glass box with Riggs setting up inside out cold. Roger ran up to the lifter and was about to get on it when Ryan walked around it.

"How nice of you to join us." Ryan said holding a gun to Roger. Roger moved back, and Cora moved from behind her husband and was holding a remote control. He looked and at it and knew it was to lowed Riggs into the water.

"What do you want?" Roger asked them. They looked at him with freakishly smiles.

"Nothing, we just like to killing people." The wife told him. Bailey and Avery had moved behind the shipping containers and walked up behind them and held their guns to Cora's and Ryan's heads.

"Put the gun down." Avery told the husband. The wife looked at Roger and smiled. She hit the button and the box dropped into the water.

"NO!" Roger yelled.

"You can't get him out there is one key and you have to find it on me." The wife giggled. Bailey had enough of the woman and hit her in the head and knocked her out cold. She bent down and grabbed the key from the woman's pocket and gave it to Roger.

Roger ran and dove into the water after Martin. He found the box and the water was up to his chin. Roger move and unlocked the box, but it would not open. He had to wait until the water pursue was the same inside and out. He went back up for air. He breathed in and went back down. He looked and now the water was up to his nose. Riggs woke up and looked around he moved and looked at Roger who was on the outside of the box. Riggs moved and tried the door an Roger did as well. Together they got it open and both swam up. The both gasped for air and looked at each other and smiled.

-Later that night-

Roger and Martin were home. Roger was looking for Martin and found him setting on the bed. He walked over to him.

"Hey, what is wrong?" He asked.

"I can't believe I was raped again? Why does this happen to me?" He asked. Roger looked at him.

"I don't know but I am always here for you." Roger said and took his hand. Martin smiled at him. Roger leaned over and kissed him.


	19. Ink

Chapter 19: Ink

Martin was laying in bed looking at his husband. He was still a little down that he had been raped again. He moved his hand and took his finger and traced Roger's face. He smiled and stopped and moved over to him. Roger moved and hugged him in his sleep. Martin sighed and moved his head closer to the man's chest. He then heard a noise that came for Roger. He moved and looked up at him. Roger opened his eyes and smiled down at him.

"Morning." Roger said to him.

"Morning." Riggs said back. Roger leaned down and kissed the man. Martin kissed back and moved his hand up to the side of Roger's face. Roger moved and laid on top of him. Riggs move his other hand up his loves body to his shoulder. They kissed with passion and love. Roger moved and was about to move his hips when his phone rang.

"Damn it." Martin said looked away. Roger smiled and rolled off of him.

"Hello Avery." Riggs head and sat up. He was going to get Avery for this.

"We will be right there." Roger said and ended the call. He looked at Martin who had a disappointing look on his face. Roger smiled and moved and kissed him.

"We got to go." He said and got out of bed. Martin sighed and moved and got out of bed.

-At Crime Scene-

Riggs and Roger were in a tattoo place called Butterfly Inks. They looked at the dead woman. She was one of the owners. Riggs bent down and looked at her. She was on her back with her arms on bent, but on either side of her head. Her eyes were open, and she had no emotion on her face. Riggs looked at her and the looked at Roger.

"What do you think happened?" Roger asked him.

"Well she got hit in the mouth, there is blood on her lip." He said and stood up. He walked around and looked at the other people that worked there. He looked at each one and saw on a hand of the blonde woman was red. He could also see that she was wearing sun glasses. He knew that she was the one that hit the woman and the woman hit her. Roger looked over and saw him looking at her. Riggs moved around the dead woman and walked over to the blonde.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked up to her. She looked at him. She took off the glasses and there was a black eye.

"We got into a fight last night." She told him. "But she was alive when I left." She said in a serious voice. Roger walked over.

"Over what?" He asked her.

"She was over charging people and she was given free tattoos to her friends. I walked up to her and asked her why she was doing it, and she looked at me and told me that she was an owner and she could do it." She explained to them. The other darker blonde looked at her.

"She was doing that?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was." The lighter blonde told her.

"So, you talked to her about it and she hit you?" Riggs asked her.

"Yeah, she hit me, and I hit her back." She told him. Riggs looked at her. She looked at him and knew that she was telling the truth.

-Later-

Roger and Martin were in the car. The pulled up to stop light. Roger looked over at Riggs. He was in his own world. He put his hand on his leg. Riggs looked down and then at him and smiled.

"So what do you think about this?" Roger asked him.

"I think the girl is telling the truth." He told him and looked back out the windshield.

"So do I, I'm at a lost here." Roger told him.

"I think that we should interview them one at a time." Riggs said and moved his hand to his loves leg and ran it up some. Roger smiled and said.

"No, I'm driving." He said.

"Your no fun." Riggs said with a smile.

-LAPD-

Riggs walked to his desk after interviewing some of the works at the tattoo place. He looked up and saw Roger walking toward him with a file in hand. Roger walked up to him and then Bailey did as well.

"Well?" Roger asked him.

"I found out that she had a bad drug problem." Martin told him.

"Well that explains why she had both cocaine and Vertigo in her system." Riggs made a face. He knew what it felt like to be on Vertigo. (chapter 7). Riggs looked at Roger and was about to say something but turned and walked away. Roger stood there with his arms open. He then followed Martin to the interview room where a dark hair woman was setting there waiting to be questioned. He looked at Roger and told him to stay on the other side of the glass.

"Why?" He asked him.

"Cause I don't want in there freaking out on me." He said and moved and went to the room. Roger looked at him with an odd look. He moved and went into the room. He watched as Martin set down. The woman looked at him.

"I know that Lilly had a drug problem." He told her.

"Yeah, everyone there knew it." She said.

"Look it is just you and me and there is no one behind the glass and no one knows I'm here." She looked at him with an odd look.

"Okay." She said. Riggs moved closer to her.

"Who did she get the Vertigo off of?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Cause I ran out and I need to get some more." He told her. She looked at him with a smile.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah, what can I say I love the way it makes me feel and I am going through withdraws, and I need to get some." He told her in a serious voice.

"Okay, she got them from a man name The Count. You can find him at the shipping yard on Wednesdays between two and eight. I only knew this cause she told me." She said and looked him. "Your taking them?" She asked. She looked and saw his hands shaking. Roger saw this and smiled, Riggs was a good actor.

"Yeah, I do." He said and stood up.

"My partner will be in here soon so don't say anything about this to him or anyone?" He asked her.

"I won't, if you can let me go cause, I may have hated the bitch, but I didn't kill her." She said.

"You can go after he askes you somethings, cause if I let you go now he will knew something is up." Riggs told he. She nodded her head and knew that he was right.

Martin walked out of the room and then into the room where Roger was. He looked at him with an old look.

"Really?" He asked.

"What, if I can talk to the drug dealers and find out somethings then that could help us." He told him.

"Wait, dealers?" Roger looked at him. Riggs nodded his head and smiled.

"I plan on doing the same thing to another worker." He explained to him. Roger didn't like this idea at all.

-Later-

Riggs was in the interview room with another woman who had dark red hair. He moved close to her like he did with the other one and asked.

"Where did she get the cocaine from?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled.

"She got it from a man named Diamond. You can find him under the East Street Bridge on Thursdays between five and ten." She told him. He smiled at her and told her not to tell anyone about it. He walked out and into the same room that Roger was in earlier.

"Okay, now I got to go and get the drugs." He said and moved to walk off, but Roger stopped him. He turned and looked at him.

"I'm not going to take them." He said and kissed him. Riggs walked off and Roger knew that he was going to relapse.

-Wednesday at four o'clock-

Riggs pulled up the shipping yard and got out of his truck. He stood there and looked around. He looked over to his left and saw a man walking toward him with a gun in hand. Riggs held up his hands.

"What you doing here cop?" He asked him.

"I'm here looking for The Count. I want to buy some Vertigo off of him." The man looked at him. "Look I'm going through withdraws and I need it now." He told him. The man walked off and Riggs looked up at one of the shipping containers and could barely see Roger and Bailey up there. He moved around and looked at the ground. Soon a young man who was dress in all black and even had on a long black trench coat on and black half gloves on walked toward him.

"So you are a cop and you want some of my Vertigo?" He asked him.

"Yes I do." Riggs said and smiled. The Count handed over a bottle of Vertigo and Riggs handed him the money. Riggs was about to pull the bottle in his pocket when.

"Aren't you going to take a few?" He asked him. Riggs looked at him and opened the bottle and took out two.

"Two?" The Count asked him.

"Hey, I still have to work. I don't want them to know that I'm high." He told him. Riggs looked at the pills and closed his eyes and took them.

-With Roger-

"Oh hell no." He said and looked away.

"He took them. I thought that he was in recovery?" Bailey asked him.

"He is." Roger said in an unhappy voice. Roger watched as Riggs talked to the man that called himself The Count. They could see that Riggs was starting to act happier. Roger closed his eyes and looked away. He knew that he would have to go through hell again of getting him clean.

-With Riggs-

The Count looked at him and smiled. Riggs smiled at him and said.

"Thank you, now I will feel a lot better." He said. He turned and got in his truck and started it and drove off.

Riggs drove to the meet up point and stopped the truck. He smiled a big smile and then shook his head. He could not like this feeling again.

"Okay." He said to himself. "I took Vertigo and now I am high." He said again. "God I hope Rog is not mad at me." He said again to himself. He looked up and saw Roger and Bailey get out of Roger's car. He got out and almost fell over. He laughed about it and stood up and looked at Roger. He was not happy at all. Riggs saw this and said.

"What was I supposed to do? If I had not taking them then they would have killed me." He spoke the truth and Roger knew it.

-LAPD-

Riggs was in Avery's office and was telling them what he knew. The Count said that she didn't own him anything and that she was always there every Wednesday at three. Santos walked into the office and they all looked at her.

"Hey, look who it is." Riggs said in voice that was big give away that he was high. She pointed at him and said.

"Is he high?" Roger and Avery stood up and Roger told her what Riggs was doing and his idea.

"You like him do this?" She asked him. Roger said nothing.

"Lilly was not killed by The Count, but maybe by Diamond." Martin said pointing at her. He had one eye open and the other shut. He smiled at her.

-Thursday At Eight-

Riggs drove up to and under the East Street Bridge and got out of his truck. This time Roger, Bailey and Santos were watching him. They watched as he walked up to a man that was standing there in a black leather jacket. The saw the guy walk off and Riggs looked in their direction. Then he turned back around and looked at a man walking to him.

-With Riggs-

"Well you are a cop lookin for some snow?" The asked him. Riggs smiled and held out his arms and said.

"Yep I am." The man looked at him with an odd look. "Sorry took Vertigo yesterday, it's still in me." He smiled. The man smiled and reached in his pocket and got out and three inch vials of cocaine. Riggs handed him the money and took the vial.

"Finally." Riggs said. He looked at it and again he went to put it his pocket.

"You not going to take some?" The man asked and handed Riggs a middle size mirror.

"It is my second time take it and I don't know how much to take." He said with smile. Diamond walked over and took the vial from him and put the mirror down on the truck. He actually showed Riggs how much to take. Once the line was made, he looked over at Martin.

"There." He said and nodded his head to it. Riggs looked at it and move over to it. He took a dollar that Diamond handed him and leaned down.

-With Roger-

Roger and the others watch as Riggs snorted the line and lean back up.

"I can't believe he did that?" Santos said in shock.

"Riggs would do anything to for the case or those that he loves." Roger told her. They watched again his he talked to Diamond and asked him about Lilly. Once Riggs got into this truck and drove off the moved.

-With Riggs-

Martin was having a challenging time focusing on driving and not hitting no one. He pulled into LAPD. He moved his way up to Cahills office and laid down on the couch. He laid there until Roger and the others walked in. Cahill was with them.

"You snorted the cocaine!" Santos yelled at him.

"Again, to find out who Lilly pissed off." He held up his arm. Roger moved over to him.

"Hey you okay?" He asked. Riggs sat up on is elbows and looked him with a smile.

"I'm flying." He said and laughed. "Did find out that she didn't own money to him or The Count." They looked at him. "So we can rule them out." He added and laid down and started laughing. Roger looked over at Cahill with a worried look. She looked at him with the same worried look.

-Later-

Roger helped Riggs into bed. Martin laid down and closed his eyes and went to sleep fast. Roger moved and got the man ready for bed. After Roger looked at him with the same worried look as before.

-The Next Morning-

Riggs woke up and looked at the clock and it was time to get up. He moved and sat up and looked over at the bathroom door and saw Roger standing there given him an angry look.

"What, I had too. If I didn't then they would have suspected something and then they would have killed me." He was telling the truth and Roger knew it.

"I'm worried that you are going to..."

"I'm not going to do that again." He got up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around his loves neck and leaned and kissed him. Roger smiled and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

-LAPD-

Riggs and Roger found out the other owner of the tattoo place killed Lilly. She had done it because she asked Lilly to quiet the drugs and she said no. They were happy that they closed the case. Now Riggs was setting on Cahill's couch. He was looking at her.

"Did you like the feeling that the drugs gave you?" She flat out asked him.

"No, I didn't." He kinda told the truth. She looked at him.

"Okay the Vertigo yeah, but the cocaine no." He finally told the truth. "Look Doc, I learnt a lesson last time and I'm not going to do it again." She smiled and knew that he wouldn't.

-Later-

"Riggs why are we here at a tattoo place?" Roger asked him looked up at the sign that said Smokin Gun. Martin smiled and walked in, Roger followed him. Riggs walked up to the desk and said.

"Hello, I have a four o'clock with a Tamzin." He said. Roger looked at him.

"What are you getting?" His husband asked him. Martin smiled and walked back when Tamzin said his name. Roger walked back with him. He sat in a chair beside Martin. Martin held out his wrist and she put the paper on it. Roger tried to see what it said but he couldn't. Tamzin started the gun and tattooed him. Riggs sat there no moving are making a noise. He sat there like his was bored. Finally, she was done, and he looked at it and smiled a big smile.

"What did you get?" Roger asked him. Riggs looked over at him and held up his arm and Roger read what it said.

 _Roger_

Roger smiled and looked at him. He leaned over and kissed him. Martin got up and Roger got in the chair. Riggs moved and looked at him. Roger smiled and Tamzin began to tattoo him. Martin was bored while getting his, on the other Roger was in pain. After she was done Roger showed Riggs the tattoo. It said.

 _Martin_

-Later-

Martin was looking at his new tattoo and smiling. Roger walked over and hugged him with his free arm.

"I love you."

"Love ya too Rog."


	20. All Day With You

Chapter 20: All Day with You

Roger opened his eyes and looked at Martin who was asleep. He smiled to himself and hugged him up. Martin moved closer to him in his sleep. Roger was glad that Riggs was now happy than he was a year and a so ago. Roger heard a noise come from Martin. He looked down and saw that the man's eyes were moving under their lids. He started to shake his head from side to side and was moving his arms and legs. Roger knew that he was having a nightmare.

"Miranda." Martin said in his sleep. Roger looked down and there were tears in his eyes. He hugged him tighter and rubbed his back. Martin jerked awake and looked around. His eyes landed on Roger who was looking at him with a sad smile.

"You okay?" Roger asked him. Martin looked at him with tears in his eyes and moved his head down to his chest and moved as close as he could to him. He began to cry, Roger rubbed his back and rocked him.

"It's okay, I'm here." Roger told him. Martin moved and wiped the tears away and looked at him.

"I just miss her." He said.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Martin smiled and looked at him.

"Miranda use to called me that." He smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

The kissed got heated quickly and Roger rolled on toped of him. Martin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. They moved their hips and their cocks touched and they both moaned out. They rubbed them together until they were moving their hips faster. Martin laid his head back and moaned out.

"I'm cumming." He came on himself and Roger. Roger moaned and came on himself and Martin.

Breathing hard they kissed each other and then Roger moved Martin's legs out more and pushed into him. Martin arched his back and moaned. He moved and pushed his hair back and then went back to kissing him. Roger moved his hips and thrusted into him hard. He was holding himself up with his hands.

"Oh fuck Rog." Martin moaned out breaking the kiss. Roger smiled and thrusted harder into him. He moved his hips and hit the man's prostate.

"OH FUCK!" Martin screamed out as he did so. Martin started to push himself down as Roger thrusted upwards and that hit his prostate every time. Roger watched as Martin's eyes rolled back into him head. Martin grabbed Roger by the legs were the meet the cheeks and pushed him to go deeper into him. He smiled and moved and went deeper into the man.

"OH FUCK YESSS!" Martin screamed out in pleasure. Roger was really fucking him now, and they both were loving it.

"Fuck Martin, I'm cumming." Roger warned him and came into him hard. Martin could feel this and came hard as well. They slowed down until they were not moving. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Martin leaned up and kissed Roger with such love.

-Later in Cahill's office-

Riggs was setting on the couch with a huge smile on his face. Cahill was looking at him with an odd look.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked him.

"I got what I wanted. A husband and a kid, well kids if you count Rog's kids." He smiled.

"So you got all that you wanted?" She asked him.

"Yep." He said and smiled again. Then she saw his smile fall.

"Riggs? What is it?" She asked him.

"I had a dream about Miranda this morning." He said in a sad voice.

"What was it about?"

"I was at her wake and was looking at her in the coffin." He said and looked away. She looked down and knew that he still and will always miss her.

"I just wonder what she would think of me being with Rog." He stated.

"I think that she would want you to be happy and loved." She told him.

"I wish I knew." He told her.

-Later at the house-

Martin walked in and looked around and saw that Roger was the only one home. He looked in the kitchen and saw the man getting him some coffee. He looked at him and smiled a loving unseen smile. Roger turned around and saw him leaning against the wall.

"Hey, how did it go with Cahill?" He asked him.

"Same as always." He said and moved over to him. He walked up to him and took the coffee cup out of his hand and sat it down.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked him. Martin moved his hand up to Roger's face and placed it on the side and leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for a good minute.

"Take me." Martin told Roger. Roger looked at him.

"Here?" He asked him.

"Yes, I can't wait any longer." He said leaned back in and kissed him. Riggs broke the kiss and turned around and placed a hand on Roger's head. He down and kissed Martin's neck. He let out a moan and moved his left hand back and rubbed the man through his pants. Roger moaned and moved his right hand to Martin's pants covered cock and rubbed him. Riggs let out a deep moan and move his head to the side to let Roger kiss and lick it.

Once they were both painfully hard. Roger moved his hands and undone Martin's pants and then did the same to his. While Roger did that Riggs moved his left hand to his cock and stroked it. Roger pulled down his pants and then did the same to Martin's. He moved Martin and bent him over the island and pushed into him.

"Oh Rog yes." Martin moaned out. Roger moved into him slowly. He did this for a good while. Martin could not take it.

"Oh god Rog go faster." He moaned out. Roger smiled and leaned down and said.

"No, we are going slow this time." Riggs wined out, he didn't want to. He hated it, he wanted to feel the pleasure right away not wait for it to build. Roger moved slowly, pushing in and then out and then back in. He smiled as he watched Riggs. He was moaning out for more.

"Oh fuck Rog, more." Roger smiled and picked up the pace and moved a little faster into him. Riggs's hands were on the island. He pushed the tips of his fingers down on it. He was wanted to feel the more of the pleasure so bad. He moaned and took one hand and moved it to his cock, but Roger stopped him. He took the hand and put it behind him. Riggs wined out again. Roger smiled he was enjoying this. Roger moved and got Riggs's other hand and did the same to it.

"Oh come on Rog, please slam into me." He begged him. Roger smiled and thought that Martin had been tortured enough and started to slam into him.

"Oh fuck yesss." Martin moaned out and moved his head to the other side. The coldness of the island top was against his hot skin. Roger moved his hips and hit that sweet spot in Martin.

"OH FUCK YESS!" Riggs screamed out as his prostate was getting hit repeatedly. Roger could feel that he was reaching his end and he know that Riggs was too.

"OH GOD!" Martin screamed out as he came hard. Roger thrusted in him hard as he came. Roger pulled out of him and pulled his pants back up. Martin leaned back up and did the same. Martin moved into his loves arms and laid his head on him. Roger smiled and laid his head on him.

Martin went upstairs to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed. He smiled and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quick. He was tired.

He opened them and looked out at the wave. The sun was setting and was shining on the water. He felt a hand on his back and he turned and looked. He stood up and looked at her.

"Miranda?" Martin said his wife's name.

"Hi sweetheart." She said to him. She walked around to where she was in front of him. She moved into his arms and he could feel her in them. He wrapped his arms around her. Tears came to his eyes.

"I miss you." He cried.

"I know, and I miss you too." She told him. "I'm happy that you are with him." She added. Martin looked at her.

"You are?" He asked her.

"Yes, that is why I sent him to you." She smiled at him.

"You sent him to me?" He asked her.

"Yes, I knew that he would make you happy and he has." She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. He could feel her lips on his.

"Is this real?" He asked as he broke the kiss.

"Yes, in a way. I can only come to you in your dreams." She told him.

"When does it stop hurting?" He asked her.

"When you wake up." She told him.

Martin opened his eyes and in front of him was Roger. He was on his left side and Roger on his right. He smiled and leaned and kissed the sleeping man.

Thank You Cat for helping me! Love Ya Girl!


End file.
